Armor for heart
by HiddenUnderACouch
Summary: Peace and quietness - such boredom. Twilight is Princess now, living her boring life of a royalty in Canterlot. But the mysterious maniac strikes fear in the hearts of ponies in Ponyville. Though the story is much more complicated that this. Will Twilight unravel the mystery of the dark shadow from the past, born from hatred and indifference?
1. Prelude

The wind slowly travels between houses, shaking leaves and little bushes. The once filled with life streets of Ponyville are now empty, and silence rules the night. The moon proudly fills the world with its cold and white light. All the houses are dark, except one. The windows of bakery are piercing the night with weak spears of light, coming from several candles, and a candelabra on the first floor.

Ms. Cake was sorting the ingredients by their name, while Pinkie Pie was finding those ingredients and passing them to her. "Oh, thank you yet again, Pinkie, for your help! I wouldn't have even hoped to finish all this work by the next day without help." - Ms. Cake said

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Cake! Pinkie Pie is always ready to help, especially when it concerns sweets!"- Pinkie said with her usual happy voice - "While Mr. Cakes is in Canterlot for supplies, I'll be your helper! I can even be a nanny again!"

"No, no, no, thank you, I think I can handle kids myself" - Ms. Cake answered, remembering the last time Pinkie tried to be a nanny. They had to borrow additional flour from Applejack that time.

The town was sleeping, the bakery was working. This peaceful agreement was broken when a sound of closing door pierced the silence. On the busy day no one would even notice, but in the dead silence it seemed like an explosion. But the two working at the bakery were too busy to notice.

"Oh, shoot, there's not enough sugar for the next day in this box! Pinkie, could you go down to the storage room and look for some more?"- Ms. Cake asked, while looking at half-full box, containing sugar.

"No prob, m'am! I'll be back in no time!" - said Pinkie as she rushed down the stairs to the basement, where the storage room was. She slowly opened the door, holding a candle in her mouth, then placed it on the nearby box. She was astonished by the amount of bags containing different pie ingredients! Sugar, flour, cream, lots of stuff! With supplies like these one could throw a huge pie-fight contest! Yes! Genius! The next party she'll throw for her friends will be a pie-fight! Pinkie climbed the ladder right up to the shelves with bags, marked with huge black letters reading "SUGAR". She grabbed one of the small bags, when suddenly she remembered that she forgot exactly how much sugar Ms. Cake needed.

"Ms. Cake, how much sugar do you need?!" - she shouted, trying not to wake up the kids. There was no answer. "Ms. Cakes! Can you hear me?!" - she shouted more loudly. There was still no answer.

"Agh, stupid basements! You can never hear stuff people shout inside them!"- Pinkie uttered to herself, descended down the ladder and went back to the kitchen.

"Ms. Cakes, I forgot to ask exactly how much sugar do you.." - she couldn't continue, as her words were stuck in her throat. It was dark, but she managed to see the bright reflection of the moonlight on the metall. Something moved in the darkness, and it was moving towards her. Scared, she thought about running away, but quickly discarded those thoughts, as Ms. Cake would probably need help. She quickly dashed towards the kitchen and grabbed a rolling-pin. She finally guessed that the metal, reflecting light was a knife, so the rolling-pin is not the best weapon imaginable, but there was no time to pick.

"You, mean...thing! I will not let you hurt Ms. Cakes and her children! AAA!" - she screamed and threw the rolling-pin at where the movement was. The pin hit the figure right in the head, forcing it to drop the knife. Breathing heavily, the stranger ran right through the open door and as escaped as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the darkness didn't allow Pinkie to see anything, except that it was a pony, and not anything else.

"Whew, he's gone" - Pinkie sighed with relief. After that, she started to look for something to light the room with. Finally, after walking in darkness almost blindfolded, she found a box of matches and lit one. The candle was not far ahead, and Pinkie lit it as well. Then, she looked around and saw the picture that would stay in her mind forever. Ms. Cakes was lying on the floor, as it was slowly filled with her own blood. She was unconscious and the gaping wood on her side was bleeding heavily. Terrified, Pinkie grabbed a towel and tried to bandage Ms. Cakes wound with it.

"HELP! SOMEPONY PLEASE HELP! DOCTOR" - she shrieked as she tried to stop the bleeding.

The most of the town woke up. More and more ponies gathered round to check out what's happening. Doctor finally got through the crowd, and attended to Ms. Cakes. Pinkie was sitting in the corner, almost crying. Why? Why would anypony do this?! What horrible mind could come up with such an idea?

Finally, the Doctor sighed with relief. "She is hurt pretty badly, but I've managed to stop the bleeding. We'll get her to the hospital, and she'll be all right".

"Oh, thank Celestia. This is just horrible" - Pinkie said, as she got up and started walking around. "This is monstrous, how evil can you be to attack such an innocent soul as Ms. Cakes?"- she lamented as she suddenly stepped on something. It was the knife that the attacker dropped, covered in Ms. Cakes blood.

Then, Pinkie noticed that Doctor is looking quite strangely at her. Only then, Pinkie figured out that she herself was covered in blood.

"Wait, it's not that! I...I tried to help her, tried to bandage her wound! That's how I got blood all over me!" - she said, as two guards entered the bakery, and started slowly walking towards her. The guards never show up on time. And when they do, it's always the wrong time!


	2. Chapter One The best laid plans

The best laid plan

The sun was already shining when Rainbow Dash woke up. She stretched a little bit then swooped down, dodging clouds. The wind was blowing right in her face, slowing her down a little bit, but that is just a nuisance - nothing can stop her!

She was flying above Ponyville when she suddenly noticed a carriage with Royal Guard insignia on it. "Royal Guards? What could they possibly do here?" - she thought. Not being of easily scared ones, she swooped down to the ground and landed right near the carriage. Dr. Hooves was standing near it, talking with commander.

"Hello, Dr.! Is everything allright?" - Rainbow Dash asked him. "Oh, hello, Dash. No, nothing is all right. Nothing at all" - Dr. Hooves replied in a low voice.

"Miss, I would ask you to leave the crime scene!" - commander said angrily. "Crime scene? What happened? I am not going anywhere until I find out what happened!" - Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"Ugh, fine. Since you're a local "hero", you can stay. Just don't enter the bakery. There have been an attack"- commander answered.

"An attack? And.. who is...?" - Dash said just as her soul was experiencing the feeling she was not used to: worry and fear.

"The victim is Ms. Cake. Poor pony, she barely survived." - Dr. Hooves replied with even more despair in his voice.

"Oh, by Celestia! Who could have done this?" - Rainbow Dash said

"Fortunately, the suspect didn't try to escape. We caught her red-handed"- commander said. Just as he said that, two guards dragged Pinkie Pie out of the bakery.

"By sweet apples, what are you doing?!" - Rainbow Dash shouted in shock.

"My duty, miss" - commander replied.

"Let me go! I didn't do it! Please, Doctor, tell them that I didn't do it!" - Pinkie was struggling, tears were running down her face.

"Sorry, Pinkie, I... just don't know" - Doctor answered quietly.

"Dash! Thank Celestia, you are here! Please, help me! It wasn't me, I didn't murder Ms. Cake!" - Pinkie shouted to Rainbow Dash.

Mere seconds later the two guards were knocked back, and Rainbow Dash stood near her, shielding her from commander. "No one is going to take anybody until I know what happened!" - she hissed.

"Dash, step away from the suspect, or else...!"

"Or else what? You know I am faster than any of you Royal metal-heads ever were! We will now listen, first Pinkie tells her version, then you! Am I clear?!" - Dash said in a very threatening voice. Commander was baffled at such insolence, but, resisting his inner desire to smack Dash on the head, he obeyed, and told the guards to stand back.

"Great, now that we all relaxed, let us start. Pinkie, go on" - Rainbow Dash said, lowering her voice.

"I was just at the bakery helping Ms. Cake to sort cake ingredients. I went to the storage room, spent a few minutes there, then went back and...oh, Celestia, why?!" - she broke down in tears again. Dr. Hooves passed her a handkerchief. One minute later, she was able to continue.

"I saw her lying there. I tried to help her, called everyone. But..it..didn't help!" - she sobbed as she fell on the ground crying loudly.

"That is true, she did call for help. I heard her shrieks through my sleep" - Dr. confirmed.

"Well then, now let me say something. When we arrived, I saw Dr. helping Ms. Hooves and Pinkie just lying in the corner crying. Besides, she was covered with blood! More to that, there was no one else besides Ms. Cake and Pinkie in the bakery. Her

Her children don't count. We looked for any potential witnesses - no pony spoke of anypony entering the bakery during night. And.." - he was interrupted, as one of his guards approached him and whispered something at his ear. Commander smirked joylessly.

"As I suspected. Guards have investigated Pinkie's house, and noted that one knife was missing! It's only a matter of time until we confirm that it was your knife, Pinkie!"- said commander. He sounded somewhat triumphant.

"No! It must be some mistake! I didn't kill Ms. Cake! I swear, I didn't!" - Pinkie continued to shout and cry.

"Relax, Pinks! Everything is gonna be allright! I'll gather the crew, and we'll go to Canterlot at once. Twilight will surely help us!" - Rainbow Dash said to Pinkie, trying to hold her still - " You just stay put, ok? For now, you stay with commander, we'll be back, I promise!"

"O..Ok, Rainbow Dash..Just please hurry up!" she said and then hugged Dash so hard she barely could breathe.

"I think I should stay with Pinkie, she is on edge, who knows what might happen to her psychical state" - Dr. said.

"Thanks, Doc!" - Rainbow Dash said, as she flew up in the sky. So many thoughts were tearing her mind right now, and not a single one of them was good. Everything that just happened seemed like a dream - like it's not her, some other pony's friend got themselves in trouble. What if they wohn't be able to reach Twilight in time? What if Royal Guard decides to take Pinkie right to Celestia, with all those evidences? What if Pinkie did attack Ms. Cakes? The last thought was so horrid Dash threw it away as fast as possible. She will do everything to prove Pinkie's innocence, because she is her friend, and she would do the same for her! With that thought, Dash rushed to Applejack's farm.

"Twilight, just how much do I have to tell you - the badge are attached to the left shoulder, not right" - said Princess Celestia, sounding mildly annoyed, as she put the badge where it's supposed to be.

"Princess, are you sure I am ready for this?" - said Twilight Sparkle, trying to hide her worry.

"My dear, after all you've been through, you're worried because of some diplomatic visit?" - Celestia said, sounding sarcastic and a bit mocking.

"No, no...Of course not! I am not worried at all! It's just that...ugh...dress is too tight. Yes!" - Twilight said, stammering. That was half-truth. She wasn't worried. She was really bored.

This is the first official diplomatic visit she must hold as a princess. The visitor is a son of a very important chancellor, who maintains oversight at border lands of Equestria. Ponies of those lands have no real sense of humor - living outside the main society didn't help. Basically, if it wasn't for supervision of the chancellor, the place would go feral, fill up with bandits and even start attacking more civilized districts. But the current chancellor, appropriately named Iron Hoof took care of that with strict laws and authority.

"Relax, my favorite student. I am sure you can handle such thing as hosting a visit. Besides, I think you would be surprised, when you see the visitor. I wager you already met him" - Princess Celestia said, while pointing out obvious flaws in decoration to architect - "No, this chair must be different color. Try white one"

"How could I possibly know the son of High Chancellor? Where I could have possibly met such an important pony?" - Twilight said, sounding frustrated.

"Ha-ha, believe me, you will be surprised. No, that doesn't fit too! I said white, not silver!"

"Ugh, I'll be in my room for the time being" - Twilight said, but Celestia was too busy with chairs to answer. Frustrated, Twilight walked away into a wide hall, decorated with Equestrain national symbols and insignia of High Chancellor royal family. She thought being a princess would give her more responsibilities, not force her to re-enact childish tea parties in more adult fashion. This is just ridiculous! Since she became a princess, nothing interesting happened. It's like after the coronation all evil fortune and vile villains were so scared they ran away into nothingness. There haven't been any reports of Queen Chrysalis or her changelings. NOT A SINGLE ONE!

The life in the royal castle was, of course, luxurious, with all the servants and all, but Twilight missed her friends. They visited her, but not as often as in Ponyville. They used to hang out together every day and in the evening a party "Celebration of the end of the day" would always be held at Pinkie's place. Rarity would always show new dresses she designed, Rainbow Dash would always get in some trouble, usually with Applejack, and Fluttershy would always show new tricks she taught her pets. Ah, good old times. As Twilight reached her room, she completely forgot why she went here, and turned back. Great, 5 minutes wasted in pure nostalgia, just great.

When she returned to hall, everything was ready, Celestia finally chose the right chairs and now she was just sitting on the throne looking at all the food, barely holding the temptation to start the feast. Twilight approached her throne, which was significantly smaller than Celestia's but quite comfy.

"You're back already?" - Celestia asked, acting surprised, hiding a muffin behind herself -"So, hehe, were you taking a walk?"

"Seems so" - Twilight said and poured herself a cup of jasmine tea.

They spent another 10 minutes in an awkward silence, waiting for the guest to arrive. When Twilight was just about to go back to her room to fetch a book to read while waiting, the doors were slowly opened by two guards. An unicorn, dressed in royal fashion with High Chancellor's family crest on his chest, entered the hall. His mane was pitch dark, very sleek and combed to the left, and slightly covering his left eye. After approaching the princesses, he bowed elegantly.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kind Heart, son of High Chancellor of Iron Shoe, which serves as border land to our beloved land of Equestria. T'is a honor to be your guest here in Canterlot" - his voice was calm and soothing, and gave a strange sense of security and peace.

"We are glad to have you here, Kind Heart. Let us skip all the official part, you're surely tired from the long road" - Princess Celestia said, smiling -" Besides, I never forgotten you, from when we last met"

Twilight was staring at Kind Heart pretty closely, trying to remember when she could remember him from. The strong feel of déjà vu was swirling in her while she was looking at his pretty face.

Kind Heart looked around himself and said - "Ugh, princess Twilight, I am unsure why you're looking at me with such attention. I don't appear to have anything growing out of me". Princess Celestia bursted out in a loud hearty laughter, while Twilight smiled awkwardly and blushed in embarrassment.

"He-he...he. Sorry...I was just..eh" - Twilight said, but Celestia interrupted her: "My favourite student is trying to remember you". Twilight blushed even more, she probably looks like a tomato with shades of purple.

"Ha-ha. Come on, Twilight, do you remember you first years in magic school?" - Celestia said, holding back her laughter.

The memories came back as fast as lighting. Twilight finally remembered - Kind Heart was the best student in her magic school. Pictures of him were put into Hall of Fame, as one the best junior magicians. Everyone was talking about him. High school girls were flaming red when passed by. Despite this, he wasn't much of a party pony. He was never seen in big crowds, and tended to avoid all his unwanted harem. Twilight would often see him in the library, dressed very common in order to avoid attention, reading some old book. They never talked that much, it's just usual "hello-goodbye".

"Kind Heart, is that really you?"- Twilight said, then quickly realized that such familiarity is quite rude - "Oops, I am sorry, I didn't mean.."

"It's ok. I was never a fan of royal rules anyway. I always prefer a more common addressing" - Kind Heart replied, relieving Twilight, though she did get some disappointed looks from Celestia.

"Well, since all the procedures are done, we can have some dinner now. Are you hungry by any means?" - Celestia said, hoping to finally get her hooves on that cake.

"To be honest, I am. 3 days of travel haven't certainly gone unnoticed" - he said. In a moment notice, they were sitting at the table, consuming all kinds of food. A giant cake, with two dancing ponies made out of caramel on top, was the king of the table, standing above all other courses as a proud king above his subjects.

"So, could you tell us a bit more about your homeland Iron Shoe...that's a pretty strange name for a town, when you think about it" - Celestia said, while taking a break from devouring pancakes.

"Well, there is nothing interesting to tell about. Ever since my father claimed the title of High Chancellor and installed his rules, it has been rather quiet" - Kind Heart said, while pouring himself a cup of tea - "And the name was given because the first ponies to settle there were blacksmiths. But they weren't producing pony-shoes at first"

"What were they producing?" - Twilight said, sounding quite puzzled.

"Weapons, oh dear princess. The locals were not welcoming, to say the least" - Kind Heart answered in a proudly manner - "Weapons from Iron Shoe used to be best...Until Moon Rebellion, that is"

"I've read about it. The biggest and the most bloody civil war in Equestria - so horrible!" - Twilight replied.

"War is always horrible. We're quite lucky to live in such peaceful times"- Kind Heart said, sounding quite cynical about "peaceful times"

"Anyway, I think we should change the subject, "war" is not something anypony wants to discuss during dinner" - Celestia said, and everybody silently nodded. The rest of the dinner went in peaceful conversations about recent events.

The clock struck midnight, and Princess Luna lead the moon to shine through darkness, but princesess and Kind Heart were continuing their conversation. Well, mostly Twilight and Kind Heart, because the subject was changed to magic half an hour ago, and Celestia was just sitting there listening, while the two were vigorously discussing the theory of teleportation.

"I think I could use some sleep right now. When you think the same, talk to the steward he'll show you to your room. Good night" - Celestia said, yawning. She got up from the table and went to her room.

"Oh, by Equestria, I have never met someone so educated in the ways of magical theory" - Twilight said enthusiastically.

"Well, you weren't the only pony who didn't sleep during the lectures"- Kind Heart said, and they both laughed.

"Though, I have to admit, theory of teleportation was pretty boring" - Twilight said, playing around with tea in her cup. "It was also pretty illogical and far too complicated, so I made my own theory."

"Oh, that's interesting! Care to tell?"- Kind Heart said, without hiding his enthusiasm.

As Twilight was about to begin her (overly) long speech, a loud noise of a door being kicked open disturbed her concentration. She looked at the entrance, and saw her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity, galloping towards her. Poor Kind Heart never expected that kind of a loud noise and fell from his chair, uttering some words quietly, some cuss words, undoubtedly.

"Dash? Applejack? Rarity? What's the matter with you? What are you doing here, and in midnight, no less?!" - said Twilight, as she got up from her chair and straightened her wings, trying to look angry. Though when she saw the worry on Dash's face, she put them back, feeling a bit guilty.

So, the ponies began their story, interrupting one another. As Twilight listened, her heart filled with fear. An attempted murder? In Ponyville? And Pinkie Pie?

"You have to help us out! Maybe you can stall those iron-headed thugs from Royal Guard, while we look for clues of Pinkie's innocence" - Dash said, happily putting euphemism on the last word.

"Oh, my, what a disaster!" - said Kind Heart, getting up from the floor - "An attempted murder! That is truly horrible!"

"I'm sorry, Kind Heart, this never happened before!" - Twilight said, trying to somehow smooth the situation, keep up the central Equestria's reputation as the most safe region, though she was more concerned about Pinkie's well being than political outcomes, so her attempt was laughably silly. Kind Heart didn't pay much attention to it anyway, though.

"Oh, the past doesn't matter much right now. We must take some action" - Kind Heart said firmly.

"We sure as heck do!"- Applejack said.

"Allright, I see. Just wait a minute, I'll leave a note for Celestia, so she won't worry about my absence"- Twilight said as she picked up a note book with telekinesis, wrote something on the first page, tore it out and left it on the table. -"Let's go!"

"Wait, do you mind if I come with you? I had a chance to talk with many professional detectives, maybe I can help you?" - Kind Heart said, looking straight into Twilight's eyes.

"We could use any help right now. Let's go, we don't have much time!" - she replied, and they all rushed outside.

The guard, who was peacefully dreaming up until this point, barely managed to hold his balance when Princess Twilight and her friends burst out of the door. He hailed her, but Princess didn't pay any attention to that, and ordered to prepare her chariot. In a few minutes or so it was ready.

Pinkie Pie was sitting in the center of the room, looking lifelessly into the wall. The monotone gray color of the wall was so lifeless, it felt like it was built exactly to fill you with despair and sadness. The color triggered memories of her life on the rock farm - just as dull, depressing and gray.

Her cell had no bed - only a pile of hay and the rag to cover it. Guards would bring food from time to time - nothing fancy. Sometimes worms could be found in the bowl with the soup. She never was picky in food - but that made her cringe and throw the bowl away in disgust. The overseer laughed the first time it happened, and told her that she would have to get used to it. This set her mood for the day - sitting on the floor and staring into wall, as it sucked the very life out of you. As she looked at the scratches on the wall, Pinkie started to guess some kind of order in the chaotic placement. If looked at from the different angles, they formed words, words formed sentences, sentences formed texts. For a minute Pinkie turned her head and looked at the window, as the light of the sun was seeping into the cell through metallic bars. She wondered - is there a real message encrypted on the walls, or is she just going insane?

The overseer checked on her every 5 minutes or so. Maybe because after the loud cacophony of her screams and cries in the interrogation room, she was awfully quiet.

She heard the Commander shout and swear, she even heard some furniture being broken. He was probably arguing with Dr. - he insisted that she would go with him to mental asylum for a thorough analysis. Commander, on the other hand, wanted to Pinkie to "rot in the cell".

Suddenly, she heard a familiar "bump" sound, like when the door is closed. She heard arguing, but this time it wasn't Dr. nor Commander. The voice was familiar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS LOCKED UP?!" - Twilight Sparkle shouted furiously. Rarity looked at her a bit frightened - seeing Twilight so angry is unusual.

"Uh, Princess, I am deeply sorry, but.." - the commander said, his eyes looked so terrified, it felt like he's about to die from heart attack.

"SORRY?! He's sorry?! Get her out of the cell right now, or...I'll send you to the moon!" - Twilight said, wondering, was the threat necessary. Probably no, the commander looked like he's about to fly up into the moon himself, just to hide from her.

"Ah! Please, don't! I..I'll release her at once!" - commander replied, and in a minute or so, Pinkie was already hugging her friends.

"Oh, holy pony, I'm so glad to see you all...where is Fluttershy, by the way?" - Pinkie asked, trying to banish all the thoughts of her existence in that cell.

"Oh, I didn't even notice she wasn't here"- Twilight said looking puzzled.

"Wow, you really should stop reading books at night, Twilight. I think your memory is getting a little slippery" - Rarity said, trying to sound funny.

"She is very ill" - Rainbow Dash said - "When I arrived, she looked very sick, pale with shades of green. I decided not bother her, didn't want her condition to get worse"

"You're right. She won't get better if she knows we've got a maniac on the loose here" - Twilight said.

"Wait, do I know you? I don't seem to." - Pinkie Pie said, looking at Kind Heart.

"Oh, I am a visitor. I'm here to help, don't pay too much attention to me." - Kind Heart said, blushing.

"No, no. New friends are always good, especially in such a troubled time. My name's Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" - she said as she grabbed Heart's hoof and started shaking it.

"Ugh...My name is Kind Heart...Nice to meet you" - he said, looking a bit scared.

"Nice to meet you too!" - she replied, still shaking his hoof.

"All right, then, let us get to the investigation" - Twilight said, pulling out a notebook and a pen - "Pinkie, tell us the whole story."

Pinkie finally let go of Heart's hoof and turned really grim. She started speaking in very depressed voice, which didn't affect Twilight by any means, but the rest found an excuse to leave the room while she was talking. Kind Heart found himself a nice place to sit, and the rest of Pinkie's dialogue he was just begging for a thing to focus on except Pinkie's eyes. Just oozing happiness seconds ago, they were like a dark ocean, an abyss. You could try to look inside it, but eventually, it will drive you insane.

"Hmm. We should look for any potential witnesses that Royal investigators could miss, and, undoubtedly, they did" - she said, as she got up from her chair - "Me, Rarity and Applejack will go look for witnesses. You, Rainbow Dash and Kind Heart will go to your house to look for evidences"

"Oh, yes! Together we will solve this mystery!" - Pinkie said, as her face brightened. Kind Heart got up, still feeling the bitter sorrow, for what she had to go through, and also a bit of fear of encountering her in a depressed mood again.

They came out of the Ponyville's Guard station, and proceeded to find the rest of the ponies. After explaining the next course of action, they separated and went off to their destinations

"Are you sure you have not seen anything?" - Rarity said, sounding irritated - "Even the tiniest details can help us out"

"Nope, haven't heard anything, sorry" - said the brown pony with a flat hat, and closed the door right before Rarity's nose.

"Ugh, jerk!" - she said, while pulling out the check list. Unfortunately, most of the squares on the right were already filled with "check", drawn with bright red ink. Rarity sighed, and put the check list back in her bag. So far, the investigation was hopeless - not a single pony knew anything. Why, for Celestia's sake, no pony decided to take a breath of fresh night air and take a walk? The wheel of fortune certainly wasn't rolling in their favor.

Rarity came to the town square, which would be quite crowded at this time, but not today. The sun was shining, the morning was bright, but no pony came out of their houses. Most trade stands, usually selling apples and other stuff, were closed. The news of the murder scared Ponyville, ponies were afraid to come out of their houses.

Rarity saw Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, standing near the trade stand marked "Vegetables". They were looking at their check lists, and , no doubt, telling the sad news of having no information whatsoever.

"Oh, Rarity, let me guess..."- Applejack began.

"Yup, nothing at all"- Rarity said and picked up a fresh tomato with her telekinesis, while throwing a gold coin to the trader at the same time.

"Oh, no. This is truly horrible! We've asked all around the central Ponyville, and no pony has seen anything! What, did they all took sleeping pills that night?!" - Twilight said and tore out the page from her check list, and threw it away into the dirt.

"Well, we can ask around the outskirts, but I doubt we'll find anything" - Applejack said.

"Oh, my!" - Twilight grumbled, and turned away for a few seconds -"Ok. Let's not lose hope. Ugh...We need a break"

"Yes" - Rarity said -"I suppose we could check on Fluttershy, see if she's okay"

"Good idea" - Applejack said, while throwing a purse of gold coins to the trader. Twilight agreed with this idea too, but they all agreed not to tell Fluttershy about what happened.

Fluttershy shut the window tight and put an iron lock she found onto it. Finally, no one is getting inside. She's finally safe. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by knocks on the door. She quickly downstairs, took a moment to grab something blunt, and carefully approached the door.

"Fluttershy, hello! Are you there?" - a familiar voice said. Fluttershy dropped the weapon, and sighed with relief. She recognized Twilight's voice. She quickly opened all 4 locks she set up last night, and opened the door.

"Oh, my. You look really unwell. I think we picked a wrong time for a visit" - Twilight said, but Fluttershy quickly grabbed her and dragged her into the house. She did the same to Rarity and Applejack as well, and closed the door behind them.

"Oh, by cockatrice's petrifying gaze, thank Celestia you are here!" - Fluttershy said, as she hugged Twilight.

"O...k...Fluttershy...I can't breathe!" - Twilight muttered, and Fluttershy let her go.

"Dear, are you sure dragging us all in was a right idea? Who knows what nasty diseases we could get to you, especially while your immune system is so weak now" - Applejack said, earning a look of surprise from Rarity. "What? We had biology at school, too" - she said.

"Um, I am not ill" - Fluttershy replied, and received looks of disbelief from all three ponies. She approached the mirror and saw herself. Her bloodshot eyes and pale skin didn't exactly tell of well being. She realized that she hasn't slept all night.

"Well, maybe I am, but it's not that. I am..scared" - she said, as she looked around, as if someone was stalking her. "I spent the whole night closing down the house"

"Why?" - Twilight said.

"I...I think I saw the attacker!" - she said really fast, and proceeded to hide behind a curtain.

Twilight was shocked. That explains Fluttershy's sickly look. Not only she knew about the murder already, but she may be a key to solving it.

"Oh, my. That must have been scary" - Applejack said.

"Listen, Fluttershy, you have nothing to worry about. We're all now on the case now, we will catch the villain. Besides, the Royal Guard are here and..." - Twilight began, trying to calm her down, but Fluttershy interrupted her

"That is the point. The attacker is one of the Guards!"- Fluttershy said, her voice was shaking and quiet."That night, I ran out of food for my critters. So I decided to collect some herbs for them. While passing near Pinkie's house, I saw a pony in armor with Royal symbols. Didn't pay too much attention to him. But in the morning, I found out about the murder. And that they were suspecting Pinkie! I was so scared I started barricading my house. I wanted to ensure that it is safe, then go out to help Pinkie. But it seems, the reinforcing took more time than I expected"

"Oh...Holy apples. So, does that mean.." - Applejack began.

"Yes, this means that the possible attacker could be investigating somepony's house, looking for a new victim. We have to talk to the Commander, right now. Fluttershy, could you go with us? We will need you to look at all the guards and possibly, tell us who is the murderer" - Twilight said.

"I don't know, it was dark there, the clearest thing I saw was his armor and Royal Guard symbols" - Fluttershy said, leaning out of her cover.

"We have to try. Rarity, go and tell the rest to gather on the guard station. Maybe they found as well" - Twilight said, Rarity nod in agreement and ran away to Pinkie's house. "And we should visit Commander at once and tell him to line up all his troops. We'll make this a confrontation!"

"I've looked everywhere. Nothing uncommon" - Rainbow Dash said, while walking down the stairs, which disappointed Pinkie very much. The thorough search of the house gave no evidences whatsoever. Nothing uncommon, except one missing kitchen knife. Kind Heart was still awing at the amount of colors this place contained. Balloons, stripes, confetti - everything a party would need is here. Posters of famous Equestrian singers and DJs were covering the walls like wallpaper. Not even Canterlot Castle in holidays could be compared to this!

"Kind Heart, maybe you should stop sightseeing and go look around the house?" - Pinkie Pie said, trying to maintain a happy voice.

"No use. I've looked everywhere. I checked the hall, I checked upstairs! There are no evidences!" - Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"I think I shall take a look anyway"- Kind Heart said, and went to check the front door.- "Let's start with the most obvious"

"Oh, it's no use! I am definitely going to prison!" - Pinkie said, and fell on the couch."Oh, why did I agree to help Ms. Cake?! I was feeling lazy, but I still went to help her! If I stayed home, none of this would have happened!"

"Come on, Pinkie! Do you really think that would have changed anything? If you hadn't been there, no pony would have noticed..."- she stopped, searching for the right words, "...um...what happened until it's was too late. No one was at the bakery except you and her kids!"

"Are you trying to make me feel better? No, I may be a crazy party pony, but I am not stupid! That shadow was going after me! Because why would anyone attack Ms. Cake?! What did she ever do to anypony?! Ahhh!" - she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, trying to hide tears.

"My dear, let me tell you something - some ponies never forget anything. They will hold grudges against you for a long, long time" - Rainbow Dash said.

"Ugh, Pinkie, did you happen to kick down your own door?" - Kind Heart said, having finally finished his door inspection.

"No, why are you asking?"- she replied.

"The locks are broken. It's like somebody kicked it open, or picked the lock in a very unprofessional manner"- he said, as he turned the door, so they could see pieces of metal, once resembling a lock.

"I have no idea how could anypony miss this. Were Royal Investigators blind when they were looking through this place?"- Kind Heart said, wondering.

"That means some pony actually broke into your house! Now, if we present this to commander, it will be a vital point in proving your innocence!" - Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Hooray! You found the evidence! Thank you so much, Kind Hearty!"- Pinkie shouted, and proceeded to hug Kind Heart.

"Heh..heh-heh. No problem...Friends should help each other...right?"- Kind Heart said, laughing nervously.

"Yes-yes! We should totally hang out together after all of this is done!"- Pinkie exclaimed, not letting him go.

"Yeah...we should..." - he replied, and Rainbow Dash noticed sorrow in his voice. What a strange fellow, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Rarity ran into the house at full speed, and crashed into Rainbow Dash.

"Agh! That will definitely mess up my hair! Nevertheless, did you find anything interesting?" - Rarity said, as she got up from the floor.

"We did! We totally did!"- Pinkie shouted in joy, while jumping around her.

"Ugh, and they call me Rainbow Crash!"- Dash mumbled, as she tried to get up.

"Sorry, Dashie, but I have some great news! First, we found a witness. Second, we may have found the killer as well. Twilight told us to gather at the Guard station, so quit lying around and let's go!"- Rarity said, mockingly looking at Rainbow Dash

"Ha-ha-ha! Really funny!" - Rainbow said angrily, and finally got up.

"Then we should not waste time! Let's go!" - Kind Heart said, and galloped to the station. The rest of the ponies proceeded to follow him

"Are you sure, princess? Are you sure your friend saw a Royal Guard? Ugh, this is insane!" - commander said, when Twilight confronted him with new information. "It must be some mistake!"

"There is only one way to be sure, commander. Line up every pony of your squad. Fluttershy will look, and ,hopefully, recognize the villain" - Twilight said.

"I..I am not sure. That doesn't seem like a good idea at all"- Commander replied, sounding unsure.

"Well, in that case, I order you to line your squad right now. You will not dare to refuse, for I am your princess!"

"Ugh...As you command. Spear, line up everypony" - Commander said, sighing hopelessly. The guard standing near him, nod and ran away to gather the rest of the guards.

"Twilight, are you sure this is a good idea? I recognized a guard, yes, but I don't think I saw his face. It was dark!" - Fluttershy whispered.

"We will have to try. You just need to concentrate and remember every detail. Everything is important - how big was he, his movement, cutie mark.."

"Well, I think I saw his..or her cutie mark. Not sure though, I only caught a glance."- Fluttershy said, carefully looking around.

One minute later, Rarity, Kind Heart, Pinkie and Dash arrived.

"Did you find anything?"- Twilight asked.

"Yes. The lock was broken. Someone broke into the house and took the knife. That's my theory, still need to investigate it further" - Kind Heart replied

"Great! It will help us even more, now that we have some info about the attacker"- Twilight exclaimed happily.

Finally, the guards have lined up. Twilight took a quick look, and sighed - it will be a long day if they're going to check each of them. Fluttershy started walking along the line, looking carefully at each one. Guards were nervous, the emotionless expressions on their faces faded after 5 minutes. Fluttershy looked right into eyes, it felt like she's staring into your soul.

An hour has passed. But, fortunately, there was only a few guards left. Suddenly, when Fluttershy looked at one of the last guards, her face turned scared. She looked into his eyes for a second, then turned her head to the left.

"Um...I am terribly sorry, sir...but...um...could you turn around...please..." - she said, making long pauses between phrases.

"Mph, sure" - the guard said, and turned around. Fluttershy carefully looked at his cutie mark, and backed away, horrified. The guard smiled, and rushed out of the line, pushing away anypony who dared to stay in his path. Applejack blocked his path, but Commander knocked him down and nailed him to the ground.

"It was him...I...I saw him that night" - Fluttershy said, terrified. All guards were looking at the suspect, who didn't utter a single word, only occasional chuckles.

"Take him to the interrogation room. I'll handle this personally" - Twilight said, and commander dragged the suspect into the room. He threw him on the chair, and was going to leave, but stopped.

"I hope it's a mistake, Sharp Eye. I hope...no, I know it's a mistake!" - Commander said, his voice was trembling

"Then you are deluded, "friend"!" - Sharp Eye replied, and smiled viciously. Commander left the room, looking gloomily at Twilight. "He's all yours" - he said.

Twilight entered the interrogation room, and walked closely to the killer, knowing he can't hurt her, or even dare to. He stared at her, and in his eyes Twilight saw insanity. He clearly wasn't right in the head. Sharp Eye only proved her point, when he started to speak.

"Great work, detective! Villain is captured, case closed!" - Sharp Eye said, mockingly clapping his hoofs

"Why? Why did you do this?" - Twilight said, in a cold tone.

"So, you're smart enough to find out who is the attacker, but too stupid to guess my motivation? Bwha-ha-ha!" - He laughed, and that laugh made Twilight shiver. It was a laugh of an insane pony - loud, cold and disorientating.

"To frame your friend, of course!"- he said, when he calmed down a bit

"For what? What, or who told you do that?!" - Twilight said, starting to get angry.

Suddenly, his face turned pale. All that insane maniacal fun was gone from him. He raised his eyes and looked straight at Twilight. "I will tell you, so in the end, you would know what brought about your end!" - Sharp Eye said, and licked his lips with a very weird passion.

"I met HIM in Canterlot, several months ago. Night Whisper, my beloved master. His mask is made out of timber wolf's flesh! His mane is darker that the night itself! Even Luna can't rival him in amount of darkness he spreads to the world! He talked to me, his voice was like a healing herb - curing my soul of your pathetic lies and principles! Soon, he will ascend to the throne with our help, his dark servant's!"-he started ranting about the Dark Rebirth, and something about this Night Whisper being the messiah.

"Stop that! Now!" - Twilight said, being actually pretty freaked out by this.

"Haha. Your ears can't comprehend the truth! Well, okay then, I will tell you in a way you pathetic piece of sparkling jewelry will understand. He will take his righteous place on the throne after he kills your beloved Celestia!"- Sharp Eye said and smiled.

"That is impossible! There is no weapon.."

"There is a weapon. The ancient spear, called Golden Truth, was hidden away in a far away land. It took my master years to obtain it, but he did! Unfortunately, Celestia's dogs hunted him, so he had to spread the weapon into several pieces and go into hiding. Now, he is back, but he is not alone - we, the Legion of Shadows, help him. Several residents of Ponyville are on my side. Each one of them hides the piece of a weapon. The plan was to lure Celestia out of Canterlot with this murder, and kill her when she arrives. But instead, you came. But it doesn't change anything! The spear will be assembled, and my brethren will send it to Canterlot, where my master will personally kill Celestia! - he started screaming

"I wohn't allow this to happen! Who are the agents? Who has the pieces? Tell me!" - Twilight shouted

"That, little princess, you will have to figure out on your own. All your efforts will be for naught, however, for we can't be stopped..." - suddenly, he fell down and started beating in convultions.

"What in the name of Celestia is this?" - Twilight said shocked. " I need a doctor here. Quiclky!"

The commander heard her, and called for doctor. But it was too late - when doctor arrived, Sharp Eye was nothing more but a vegetable, drooling on the floor and emitting unpleasant sounds.

"Poor Sharp" - commander said, and ordered the guards to carry Sharp Eye to the hospital. "His family didn't deserve this"

"He had a family? But then, why would he join this group, this...Legion of Shadows?"- Twilight said.

"He mentioned Night Whisper, do you know how that might be?" - Kind Heart said, leaning inside the room.

"As long as I remember, he was a criminal mastermind. He had some freaky powers to control ponies through his voice. He was an unicorn, so he could have been enhancing himself with magic. He had such a big band of criminals, Royal guard had to send out battalions to fight him. Though in the end, at the battle of Twisted Peaks, he was killed. At least, we believe so" - commander said, grabbing his handkerchief and wiping sweat from his face.

"Either he survived, or...he was brought back to life" - Twilight said, and hopelessly leaned on the table. This is just getting worse and worse.

"I think I need to go. Check with the rest of my squad" - commander said, and left the room.

Kind Heart approached Twilight and gave her a worried look. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know...This is just so much for one day"- Twilight said in a tired voice. "This is a very serious situation. I think I need to inform the mayor and the crowd"

"No, no. It will start a panic. Besides, the agents will try to leave Ponyville to give the spear to Night Whisper. The crowd must stay calm, if we are going to solve this problem"- Kind Hear said. "Also, if Night Whisper has connections in Royal Guard, we are in trouble. Do you know anypony who you can truly trust? We need to ensure that this Legion is kept away from us"

"Yes! Shining Armor! He can help. He is the Captain of the Royal Guard!"- Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily.

"Good. Write to him at once. Tell him to bring the most loyal ponies. Also, these news must not seep to the crowd. For everypony, it is just a murder, and the killer is caught" - Kind Heart said

"Yes, yes! You are right. When Shining Armor arrives, we will start searching through every house to find this spear! That sounds right!" Twilight said, when a thought of a doubt crossed her mind."But why would we look for anything in their houses when the killer is already caught? No, we should say he is still on the loose. That way we wohn't raise any unnecessary panic with searches"

"I like the way you think" - Kind Heart said and smiled. Twilight smiled in return. They certainly started to get along.

Ponies gathered in the library. They locked the doors and windows. The weak fire of lantern was lighting the room well enough.

"Ooh, secrecy! That's fun"- Pinkie said, and put on black sunglasses.

"All right, here is the plan - we sent away the Royal Guard, and wait for Shining Armor to arrive. Tell everypony that the killer is identified but is still on the loose. Don't tell anything about what we found out! That goes double for you, Applejack"- Twilight said, while drawing a map of Ponyville on the blackboard.

"I'll try, of course, but wouldn't it be better to tell everypony? I don't think hiding secrets will help us out one bit"- Applejack said, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of telling lies.

"Listen, if Legion of Shadows finds out what we know, they will move their agents somewhere else, and we will lose any hope of finding them. We have to do this. The future of Equestria depends on this!"- Twilight exclaimed and Applejack nod in silence.

"Heh, at least I get to live in Ponyville some more, eh? Too bad Spike isn't here, then it would be just like the old times"- Twilight said, descending into memories for a second

"Who's Spike?"- Kind Heart said, confused.

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time. All right, let's get this done. For now, return home and prepare for thorough search of Ponyville. Kind Heart, you're staying in the library with me"

"Are you sure? I don't mind, of course, but...it's just one room...and...well...umm..."- Kind Heart said and turned red like a tomato.

"Getting the guy for yourself, eh, Twily?"- Rarity said, and giggled.

"Ah, shut up, Rarity!"- Twilight said, looking at Rarity with enraged eyes."That's not what you think it is!"

"Oh, of course it isn't!"- Rarity replied, barely holding back laughter. Some silent giggles echoed through the library.

"I think I'll get the bed downstairs, and you sleep on the upper floor. Your friends seem to be getting...wrong ideas" - Kind Heart said, and smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, right, of course. Well, it's just about time for everypony to go home. Now!"- Twilight said in a very pissed off voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I am leaving already..."- Rarity said, went through the door outside, and burst out in loud laughter.

"Does Rarity always act like this?"- Kind Heart asked.

"Nah, only when potential groom is around, ha-ha!"- Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh, whatever"- Kind Heart replied. "I feel like I'm back in High Magical School"

"I think we will go now. Have fun you two!" - Rainbow Dash said, giggling.

"I HEARD THAT!"- Twilight shouted from upstairs. Rainbow Dash just laughed, and went outside.

"Goodbye...My name is Fluttershy, by the way..."- Fluttershy said, blushed and left.

Applejack and Pinkie left without any snarky comments.

"Nice friends..."- Kind Heart said, going upstairs.

"You don't lack sarcasm, I see"- Twilight muttered, staring out the window

"Whoah, that really got to you, huh?"- Kind Heart said. "This is just a bad joke, relax! "

"Yeah, a really bad joke... You were getting a lot of attention back in school, yeah? Did you have..a girlfriend, by any means?"

"No...I... didn't have time at all. You see, I was really dependant on my progress in studies, so I never went outside really." - he said, and noticed Twilight looking around with a dreaming gaze. "You seem to be really connected with this place, eh?"

"Yeah, I found my true friends here. I haven't been away for that long, but I already miss this place! So many good memories"- Twilight said, and started walking around the library. So many memories! The books, the shelves, the stairs - everything reminded of her pre-princess life.

"Yeah, whole Equestria heard of heroic deeds you did here. Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombra, the list goes on. Hopefully, Night Whisper will be added soon"

"Yes, you're right. I'll be writing letters to Princess Celestia now, must keep her informed"

Kind Heart nod, and started aimlessly walking around, when Twilight offered him to take a look around the town - a brief tour. He agreed, and ventured out into the town, while Twilight continued to pour her thoughts and worries onto paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I...learned that your life is threatened by a long dead bandit with magical voice! ARGH!"- Twilight growled, tore the paper apart in frustration, and proceeded to fall on the bed.

This will be one hell of a week.

Kind Heart was peacefully walking around the town. The air was pure and fresh, just like back home. The locals finally started to come out of their houses, knowing that they can't be afraid all day. Slowly but steadfully, the town gets crowded once again. Kind Heart avoided big crowds and, after several minutes of strolling around, he reached the end of the cliff, which was famous to attract carriages like a magnet. He took a deep breath, then sat down to watch the scenery. The white clouds were slowly drifting across the blue sky. The sun was at its zenith. The sea of green below was swaying as the soft wind blew from the west.

"Ah, beautiful"- Kind Heart said, and closed his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?"- this sudden question caught him by surprise. He turned around and saw three young fillies. One was a white unicorn with purple mane, the other was an earth pony with red mane and a cowboy hat, and the third was a mulberry pegasus.

"Um, I was just..uh..admiring the scenery..heh-heh..." - Kind Heart said, laughing awkwardly, like he was caught doing something awful.

"Well, yes, the scenery is quite beautiful.."- the little unicorn started but the earth pony interrupted her -" Ah, come on, Sweetie Belle, if you want beautiful scenery, then you go to our farm. It can't get more beautiful than that!"

"No, no, no, you should look in the Everfree Forest! That is where the best scenery is!"- the pegasus intervened in their conversation.

"Skootaloo, we are talking about beautiful scenery, not scary and trying-to-eat-you scenery!"- earth pony said.

"I think I will be going now..."- Kind Heart said, going away slowly, but then suddenly all three turned their attention to him

"Wait! You must be a new around here. We can show you around! Maybe we will get our cutie marks as guides!"- Sweetie Belle said, and her friends smiled and nod.

"Yes! That would be great! Let's go, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" - Scootaloo said, and they all struck a pose.

"Um, that is nice and all, but I think I can look around on my own"- Kind Heart said, slowly turning red.

"Ahh, please, we really-really need to get our cutie marks! Please help us!"- earth pony said, and looked straight at Kind Heart with her giant eyes. All three made the same begging face and looked right at him.

"All right, all right! Please, stop! Ok, give me a tour. But first, let's properly meet each other. You don't even know my name"- Kind Heart said

"Oops, yes, sorry. My name is Apple Bloom!"- the earth pony said, and stepped forward. "This is Sweetie Belle"- unicorn lifted her head proudly,-"And this is Scootaloo"- the pegasus stepped forward and tried to do a summersault, but landed right on her back.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kind Heart. So, now that we know each other's names, we can proceed to our tour. Guide me onwards!" - he said with forced enthusiasm

"Finally!"- Twilight said, put her signature on the scroll, and left to let the ink dry out. For about an hour she was picking the right words for this report, but it's finally done. She looked outside and was amazed. She wasn't writing for an hour. It was dusk, and the sun was slowly coming down. Kind Heart hasn't returned yet, which was even more jarring - the town was not the smallest in Equestria, but it doesn't take that much time to see it all. Suddenly, the door opened and he crawled in. He wasn't even moving his legs - he carried himself around with telekinesis. Twilight went downstairs and helped him to reach couch.

"What happened?"- she asked him, looking for compress to put on his head.

"Oh...so...tired. Kids these days...so active..you know..."- Kind Heart replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Let me guess - you met the Cutie Mark Crusaders? So, what cutie marks were they trying to get this time?"- Twilight said, and smiled.

"Eh...guides...but when we reached a steep hill...they decided to try out a racer cutie mark...and then stuntpony cutie mark...and then a trainer cutie mark...so they found a bull and tried to ride it...then we spent the rest of the day running away from it...Nopony got hurt, don't worry"

"Ah, they're adoring, aren't they? You won't believe the stuff they did while I lived here"- Twilight said, and went to make some tea for him. Poor guy was so tired he could barely stand.

"I imagine...and how's that report for Celestia going?"- Kind Heart asked, struggling to lift his head.

"Already done, I'll just need to send it by mail now"-

"I can take it to the post office"

"You literally carried yourself over here! You just rest, I can do this myself"

"No, no.."- Kind Heart said, slowly getting up and trying to hold his balance. "I am fine, this little nap was enough"

"Okay, then. The ink has already dried out, I'd warrant. Here you go" - she said, as she passed the scroll to him.

"I'll be back in no time at all" - he said, and walked outside.

Twilight looked towards him and sighed. She didn't know anything about him - but still, his presense was...relaxing of some sorts. His voice was so soothing and sweet, like honey. Knowledge of the 3rd Starswirl's theorem of magic only added to charm. Suddenly, she realized that she liked him. So, was Rarity right? She wanted him to stay because she liked him? She shook her head in disbelief. This is wrong on so many levels - she barely knew him! She started walking around the library, sometimes teleporting out of worry. She is a Princess, she needs to be strong, to stay in control of her feelings... but she couldn't resist it...she really liked him. "Oh, dumb, dumb, this is so dumb! Relax, Twilight, you are just overreacting! "- she started talking to herself. She stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. She needs to stay focused. After resolving this Whisper's mess, she will tell him...maybe. The idea seemed stupid (why wait? Just tell him now?) but Twilight decided it's the best option for now. Everypony should concentrate on business now.

She sadly looked at the steaming cup of hot tea she prepared for him. The fume was slowly rising from the cup and reaching the ceiling. She grabbed it with telekinesis and drank a bit. This will be a hard week indeed.

The sun was slowly going down the horizon for rest. The streets were slowly emptied as ponies returned home from work and their everyday chores. So was Heavy Hammer - one of the best builders in Ponyville. He stopped for a second and looked at a piece of paper his wife gave to him - to check what he forgot to buy. Food, drink, new tools for repair they are making in their house - all check. He hid it in his bag, and continued onwards, when he suddenly saw a cloaked figure at the corner. It was looking into windows, examining the houses.

"Hey, you there, what do you think you are doing?" - he shouted at it and started menacingly walking right towards it. The figure turned to him and under the hood he saw two red lights. Heavy Hammer stopped, realizing that those were eyes. And eyes glowing red can't be good. He wanted to turn around and go, but couldn't - his legs weren't his! He lost the control of his body, and he continued to walk towards the figure. Fear and terror chained him so hard he was unable to whisper, not to mention calling for help. The world around him turned gray, and he started blacking out. He fell, but manage to lift his head and look at his mysterious attacker. His face was covered by a strange wooden mask, covered in hieroglyphs and markings.

"You will do nicely"- the figure said, it's voice was relaxing, and those small words made Heavy Hammer sleepy, as he was just sung a lullaby. He closed his eyes, and lost himself in this magic-induced dream.


	3. Chapter Two Doubts

Doubts

"Hi, Shining Armor, glad to see you've made it!" - Twilight said, and hugged her beloved brother.

"I came as fast as I've got the message, sis. Cadence was really worried about me, I barely convinced her to let me go. As you've said, I've brought my most loyal guards, best of the best. We are ready to start looking!" - Shining Armor replied giving Twilight hope that everything will go fine from here.

"Good. You and your guards can settle down at the guard post"

"Okay, I'll order them right away" - Shining Armor said, as he commanded his crew to proceed to the post and settle down there.

"So, how's it going? Enjoying your new position as Princess?" - he asked, as they started walking away from the train station, back to the library.

"Meh, not really. Sure, it's fancy and all, but there haven't been that much to deal with. It's mostly routine, like diplomatic visits and royal inspections. I've also attended to some flying tournaments. So far, it hasn't been that interesting"- Twilight replied, stretching out her wings. Well, she does miss the royal beds. Those were like giant mountains of fluff.

"But now you finally have a threat to fight, eh? It seemed pretty serious in that letter you wrote me. This...Night Whisper guy. I've checked the archives - he was rampaging through Equestria even before our parents were born"

"Oh, great, he's undead, has a magic voice, and he's over 100 years old. I wonder what could bring him back though. This seems really strange"- Twilight said, trying to remember the kind of dark magic that can bring back the dead.

"I heard there are some ancient dark arts that allow to resurrect the long dead. Necromancy, if I remember correctly"

"Yes. That is how it's called. But this dark art is long gone. Not just because of its dark nature. One time, some amateur necromancer brought back an ancient pegasus general. He then tried to eradicate all non-pegasus pony. He was stopped by an earth pony named...what's-his-name...aha, Black Scarf. After that, necromancers themselves destroyed all manuscripts and books on their subject, and went into seclusion"

"Huh, they never told me that at school" - Shining Armor said, and tilted his head.

"Me neither, I've found the book containing this story myself. Well, it seems not all books have been destroyed, or one of those necromancers decided to continue his studies. All in all, it's not pretty"

"It sure isn't. Have you made any new friends while you were in Canterlot?"

"Yes...I did. He is here, in Ponyville, by the way" - Twilight said, and blushed a little

"Hm, I can't wait to meet him"- Shining Armor said, pretending like he didn't notice red color on Twilight's cheeks.

In ten minutes they finally reached the library. Twilight opened the door and walked in, Shining Armor followed her. She looked around, and noticed Kind Heart looking for something in the bookshelf. He sorting out books, taking and putting them back on the shelf. He was muttering something under his nose.

"Good morning, Kind Heart" - Twilight said, and Kind Heart turned, looking surprised.

"Oi, you scared me there. Good morning, Twilight"- he said, and smiled.

"So, you must be the friend Twily told me about. I am Shining Armor, her brother, and captain of the Royal Guard" - Shining Armor said and held out his hoof.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kind Heart" - he replied and shook Armor's hoof. "I'm the son of High Chancellor Iron Hoof of borderlands"

"Whoops..I am sorry, your highness, excuse my ignorance, I didn't..."- Shining Armor started muttering, realizing that he just shook hooves with a one of the top-ranking royalty.

"Ugh, ignore my title, please. I am just Kind Heart, no title, ok?"- Kind Heart said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Ok, sure" - Shining Armor replied, relieved.

"All right, you two can have a bit of a conversation, while I gather girls so we can start looking. See ya" - Twilight said, and ran outside.

"So, um, how do you like it here? Do you miss home?"- Shining Armor asked.

"Not really. I left my homeland at a very young age to study in Canterlot. You might say my home is the National Library of Equestria"

"Ha-ha. You and Twilight must be getting along, then. She too spends most of her time reading books and studying. She didn't have that much friends before she arrived here in Ponyville. Before that, I was her only B.B.B.F.F"- Shining Armor said, and Kind Heart looked at him really confused. Shining Armor sighed. "It means Big Brother Best Friend Forever"

"Oh...okay. Sounds fun" - Kind Heart said, still looking a bit confused.

"Do you have any friends back home?" - Shining Armor asked, and Kind Heart shook his head in denial. "Well, is your family waiting for, at least?" - he said, and suddenly Kind Heart turned very grim.

"Well...of course... of course they do" - he said, sounding very unsure.

It seemed pretty strange, but Shining Armor didn't continue the conversation on this subject. This guy obviously doesn't want to talk about his family, so better not to mention this topic.

" B.B.B.F.F, huh?" - Kind Heart said to himself, remembering.

Kind Heart was slowly walking through the halls of the palace accompanied by his brother, Metal Mane.

"Why are you so gloomy today? Cheer up, you have something big ahead of you!" - Metal Mane said, trying to support him. Kind Heart just gave him a cynical look and smiled. That was unusual of Metal Mane. He was always more collected and emotionless, just like his father. Though they never called him 'father'. It was always 'His Highness'.

Kind Heart remembered the time when he was first learning the art of spell craft. No pony helped him, he just had to search for special books and learn everything from them. Magic was never in favor in their family, despite all of them being unicorns. The toughness of spirit and cold logic were far more respected, something that Kind Heart lacked. He studied magic all on his own. Well, not entirely on his own. Metal Mane started bringing him books and tractates on spell crafting, of course secretly from father. For that, Kind Heart was grateful to him. Metal Mane never liked the idea of disobeying his father, but he knew that sometimes rules have to be broken for the greater good.

"Well, I wish you luck in this upcoming trial. Don't disappoint His Highness" - Metal Mane said, but Kind Heart stayed silent.

They continued on their road to their father's throne room. He said that the time for them has come to achieve adulthood. As they passed through the hall, the servants bowed to them.

In their land, the rite of adulthood for common folk was passing the Trials. Back before civilization came here, it was fighting some magic monsters. Now, with passing of time, it turned into a contest, more family friendly, with competitions and prizes. By the end of them, every young pony received adulthood, even those who didn't win even a single competition. But in the family of High Chancellor it was totally different. He and his brother had prove themselves worthy to bear the blood of their father. But what their father got for him in store? What kind of challenge did he prepare for him? His brother, having already passed the challenge, never said how it was outside home. He never spoke that much, that's how Iron Hoof educated him - talk less, do more.

They entered the throne room, following the red carpet to their father's throne. Iron Hoof really wanted it to look just like the Princess's throne room in Canterlot, saying that it will show their power and respect. The throne itself looked really painful to sit on - the amount of spikes on it was just baffling. The armrests of the throne were resembling skulls, with rubies inlaid in their eyes. The unaware would be quickly menaced by its dark colors and gothic style, just as Iron Hoof intended. He himself was sitting upon the throne, looking down like a giant from a mountain.

Metal Mane and Kind Heart approached the throne and kneeled down.

"Your Highness, you called for me. What is it you wish to tell me?" - Kind Heart said, without raising his head.

"My son, many years have passed since your voices first echoed throughout my palace. Many years you lived in these walls, safe from the cruelty of the outside world. But now, the time has come for you to face the troubles of the real world, and become a real adult"

"You will travel outside your homeland and perform a deed worthy of note. Only then, you will be allowed to return home" - Iron Hoof said, and stood up from his throne.

"Kind Heart, your skills with spell crafting were always...impressive" - he paused for a bit. Kind Heart sneered. Maybe the reason of Iron Hoof's dislike of magic was because he never used it to get to his position of High Chancellor, or because he was never good at it.

"I will arrange your travel to the Canterlot, the place famous for its magical studies...and dances. I hope you know which ones to attend to"

"Yes, Your Highness. Do not worry - soon the whole Equestria will be talking about me"

"I definitely hope so" - Iron Hood replied and looked gloomily at his son.

They never got along. Even when Kind Heart was a child, father used to ignore him. He remembered playing with his toys, and seeing his figure at the door. He always preferred to spend his time with Metal Mane. Only sometimes he came to look at Kind Heart reading, playing or practicing spells, then he went back. They never even talked that often, to be honest, they never had a conversation. Father was away most of the time, never had time to talk. Or didn't want to. But now, Kind Heart will prove himself worthy of his respect and admiration. Kind Heart will become the best there could be!

"So, where do you think we should start looking?" - Rainbow Dash asked, standing on a little cloud and looking somewhere far away.

"Everywhere. We will divide the city into four sectors. Two commanders for each sector and several guards. Look everywhere, leave no stone unturned. Blind searches aren't my style, but there is no way to get any more information, so we have to start looking"- Twilight said, dividing Ponyville in four sectors in her mind. "I'll show it on the graphs when we arrive"

They were walking through an alley, when Fluttershy noticed some pony nailing iron bars to windows. The bars seemed sturdy enough to withstand a direct hit by a big boulder.

"Sorry...why do you need those bars on the windows?" - Fluttershy asked, as her curiosity took over her shyness.

"Protection, my dear. No pony is getting into my house now, hehe!"- he replied as he continued driving nails deeper into the wood.

"I hope we can get this over with before ponies prepare for a full on blockade" - Twilight said, as they continued going down the alley.

After a while, they finally reached the library, and found Shining Armor lining up his troops in front of it, and Kind Heart sitting thoughtfully over a map.

"Preparing already? Good. I will assign your troops to different parts of town, so the search will go more quickly"

"As you command, princess"- Shining Armor replied. Twilight went to Kind Heart, and asked him to let her take that map. He silently passed it to her, and gave her a piece of chalk, probably guessing what is she going to do.

"All right. Everypony look here" - Twilight said, and the crowd of guards turned their head towards the big map of Ponyville. White lines were dividing the town, going between houses through narrow streets. If one would take their time to count the houses, he would see that every sector had the exact same amount as other. "We will have four teams searching every house in their respective sector. I will say it once more - every house! Leave no stone unturned, no wardrobe unopened. We are looking for pieces of an ancient weapon, in the shape of a spear. If anypony asks you why all the investigations, you say that there is a killer on the loose. Remember - your mission is a secret"

"This won't end well, I tell ya'll"- Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash

"Don't be a pessimist. This will end well! It always does!"- Rainbow replied, poking her on the shoulder. Applejack didn't answer, she just unsurely nod.

"My friends will accompany you, in case if Night Whisper decides to send some demons or monsters, or whatever, we'll deal with them" - Twilight continued

"Yeah, give 'em a taste of friendship!"- one of the soldiers cried out, and guards burst into laughter.

"Well, that counts too"- Twilight said. Heh, shooting rainbows for greater good. "Shining Armor will choose all the four groups, each one will be accompanied by two of my friends. Or, you can say, "ponies, who summon rainbows of awesomeness upon their foes". The crowd did like that joke, and a few good laughs followed.

After a brief talk on who joins which group, everything was decided. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went with group A, Rarity and Fluttershy went with group B, Applejack and Shining Armor went with group C. That left out Kind Heart and Twilight to go with group D, which made Rarity lift an eyebrow.

"Oh, it seems we're going together. I hope our searches will be fruitful" - Kind Heart said, approaching Twilight.

"Oh, yes...yes!"- she replied, hoping he didn't see her turning as red as a ripe tomato.

"Besides, we can finish our conversation about theory of physical presense of magic, and its effect on unicorns." - he continued to speak, never noticing (or pretending to) the color on Twilight's cheeks.

Three days has passed. Three days, and they found no trace of the spear yet. This is a disaster!

"What's on your mind?" - Kind Heart's voice interrupted Twilight's concentration.

"Nothing. I am just thinking"

"Just thinking? That's why you circled around this room about fifteen times? Come on, Twilight, say what's on your mind, you should get better" - Kind Heart said, looking for a better place to sit.

"We have been looking for three days. We found nothing. Either we are not searching good enough, or Night Whisper really does know where to hide a weapon" - Twilight said, finally stopping crossing the room, and sat down at the table.

"I understand your worry. It's all big stress for you right now, but you should stop worrying. It's not gonna help us find anything" - Kind Heart tried to calm her.

"I know. Thanks for words of wisdom"

"Ha-ha. Words of wisdom! He-he..."- Kind Heart said, and turned quiet for a minute - "Twilight, can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever sacrificed...other ponies for something you wanted to achieve?"- Twilight turned to him confused.-"Ah, shoot, that went out wrong. I meant not life sacrificing lives... Imagine that you want an apple, and somepony wants that apple too. Will you give the apple to that pony or keep it for yourself? You can't share the apple, let's say it's a very little one"

"I think I got what you mean...Yes, there has been times when I left other ponies with nothing while taking the main prize... There was once a pony in Magical School, her name was Sweet Cheeks. She really wanted to get her hoofs on the golden prize of School's Best Junior Magician competition. She really prepared for that contest. Studied day and night. When the day of competition came in, it was me and her. The winner gets everything. I knew she counted on that win. I could have lasted without that prize, but I pushed on anyway. I won...She literally ran out crying, out of the hall. I didn't even feel bad back then. When I was young, I saw no other way around things - I had to win. Because, who will I be if I don't? But sometimes, for your own and other's good, you have to step down, give something up"

Kind Heart stood silent for a moment. "Now that's words of wisdom, mine's are just dung!"- he said, trying to be humorous, but it didn't seem like he enjoyed his attempt. But Twilight did like it.

"He-he. Don't underestimate your abilities in 'words of wisdom'-ing. I am a Princess, it's my job to deliver long speeches" - she said, and they both laughed.

"Actually, Celestia's speeches do tend to last at least 5 minutes. My father is a politician, and his longest speech was over half an hour long. It seems ponies just like listening to something inspiring"

"Half an hour? What could he possibly talk about for that long?"

"It was before the coming of Spring, the time our farmers reap corn. So my father decided to inspire them to work harder. Everypony gathered at the main square, he came out on his 'speech balcony', and it began. As you might figure, they didn't gather much that year, they were too bored" - Kind Heart said, earning another minute of laughter.

Suddenly, Mayor Mare opened the door, as she always does, parading inside and bowing gracefully to Twilight and Kind Heart.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Princess. But...we may seem to have a little problem" - she said, looking somewhere off, trying not to look directly at Twilight.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It's nothing serious, it's just that...well...ponies are a bit on edge now. The murderer on the loose, your brother arrival and all these searching stuff. Some ponies want to leave the town until everything settles down". Mayor's last words caused Twilight to jump up immediately. Any of those ponies could be a potential agent of Night Whisper, they may be trying to get the spear out of the town! That means the villain's plan is escalating, and they are running out of time. They need more time.

"Mayor, please, tell those ponies that there is nothing to worry about. In light of events, I understand that they want to leave. But now, it's impossible, because...the killer can be hiding anywhere...so he could escape with them. It's hard looking for him as it is, he dug in quite deep, the searches are difficult to conduct. So while the investigation is on, nopony is allowed to leave the town. It's temporarily, I assure you"

"Yes, my Princess, as you say. I'm sure they will understand"- Mayor Mare said, and left the library just as fast as she came in. Twilight approached the center of the room, and lowered her head.

"This is bad"

"I know" - Kind Heart said, approaching her. "Looks like the lockdown is unavoidable. Should I inform your friends?"

"No, I'll handle it. You should head to guard post and inform Shining Armor. No pony must enter nor leave Ponyville"

"Right on it!" - Kind Heart exclaimed, and ran out. Twilight went out as well, and hurried to Rainbow Dash, who was on patrol now. Things started go downhill suddenly fast. She hoped to find all the pieces before ponies start to worry, but... Now, she just has to hope that it can't get any worse.

"Rainbow Dash!" - Twilight screamed as she saw those bright colors of her mane in the distance. Dash turned around and quickly rushed towards her.

"Twilight, what's wrong?"

"I need you to inform the rest of our crew, that they warn their families not to leave Ponyville. I'm declaring a temporary lockdown" - Rainbow Dash looked at her surprised, and Twilight replied immediately. -"Yes, it got that bad". Only a moment later she noticed that Rainbow Dash was not looking at her.

"Ugh, Twilight, did you order soldiers to burn something?" - she asked. Twilight shook her head in denial. "Then we have some bigger problems than ponies leaving Ponyville"

Twilight turned around and saw little clouds of smoke, rising above the ground. She flew up in the air...and her heart stood still. The giant fields of apple trees, the whole Sweet Apple Acre...was burning. Little colored dots, representing firefighters and just bystanders, were running around, trying to quench the fire's hunger for destruction, trying to calm it with water, but it's power was already too great for them to handle.

"Rainbow, fly to the river and get as much water as you can RIGHT NOW!"...

...It just got worse.

She didn't know what to think about. So many thoughts were swirling in her heads like an endless maelstrom. She was worried about Applejack and her family - they are probably trying to stop the fire now. Why the fire happened? It can't be just a spontaneous combustion, no - fires these big are made by powerful magic, or tricky hoofs.

Twilight was flying as fast as she could, remembering every freezing or water spell she could use. Finally, she decided to use "Breath of Winter". She landed not far from the crowd, and concentrated the energy in her horn. As she unleashed the white frozen breath upon raging fire, she understood that it was a bit of an overkill - the fire in the garden was extinguished, but the rest of the Acre was still ablaze. She quickly turned around and encased the crowd of ponies with telekinetic field. She gently moved them out of the Acre, and placed them on the ground. What were they thinking going right into raging fire anyway? She quickly rushed towards the house, which was, thankfully, still intact and untouched by the fire. Near the house she saw Applejack and Big Mac, pumping water out of the well.

"Applejack, glad you're all right! Is everypony safe?" - she shouted, trying to outvoice the sound of cracking wood.

"Yeah, Gran and Applebloom already got out! We just need to put this fire down!" - she said, furiously jumping on the pumping mechanism. Twilight grabbed the fire hose with telekinesis and increased its strength, so the water would flow faster. Thankfully, several minutes later, a tornado full of water came to the Acre, and unleashed heavy rain. The fire was struggling for some time, but then gave up and disappeared. Applejack sighed with relief and looked around. The damage was catastrophic. Most of the apple tries were now nothing but ash.

"Well, at least your family's safe" - Rainbow Dash noted landing near them.

"Yeah...yeah".

Suddenly, they heard a maniacal laughter. Twilight turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw Heavy Hammer, local construction foreman, running towards them. He was half-burnt, froth was dripping from his mouth, and he occasionally tried to say something understandable, besides belches and laughter.

"By...his name! HAIL NIGHT WHISPER! ALL SHALL BU.." - he shouted as he fell down, beating in convulsions. It was clear who set the fire up. Night Whisper knew where to hit.

"By Celestia, this is horrible! Mac, take him to the hospital. Dash, fly to Shining Armor and tell him what happened. Though he would probably guess already"- Twilight ordered.

"I have bad news...I mean, worse than this. The barn burned down like a dry tree. All our supplies for next several months are destroyed!"- Applejack said

Either this fire was a distraction to allow Night Whisper's agents escape, or Night Whisper knows about the blockade. But this is impossible! It hasn't been 15 minutes since she ordered the lockdown! How could he possibly know it?! Either one of the guards is a mole...or Night Whisper is somewhere close.

She decided to head for the City Hall. Sufficient explanations must be made in order to keep control in her hooves. And now that their food went straight into inferno, she needs to come up with a plan to feed Ponyville.

Two months have passed since the fire. Two painful months. There wasn't any problem with the supplies yet, but Twilight felt herself horrible. Even after Night Whisper made such a bold attack, they couldn't find any trace of him!

Twilight was lying in her bed. She haven't slept for several days. All this madness that is going on...so much for her. Celestia faced much harder situations, she told to herself. Now that she's a princess, she must be tough, she must be strong. She is the leader, she is the guiding light! But deep down in her heart, she understands that she is not ready for it. Preparing ponies for the upcoming holidays and wrapping up winter is one thing - leading them and trying to keep them under control during the time of crisis is another. The headache started anew, making her cringe and groan a bit. Twilight grabbed a wet towel and put it right on her head. The warm water streamed down her face, easing the pain, buw not for long as it struck again and even more painful than ever.

Kind Heart was looking at her, rolling in her bed, trying to subdue this terrible pain. He slowly approached her and put his hooves on her head

"May I? I know some technique, it may help ease the pain" - he said quietly

"Yes, please"- she answered.

He started massaging her head, very carefully and slowly. Twilight felt unusual comfort, as he slowly massaged her neck. After a few more minutes, she felt much better.

"Oh, thank you. Where did you learn that technique? From an old master of medicine?"

"No, it's the first aid for headaches, my nanny taught me it when I was little"- he replied, and Twilight laughed a bit. Kind Heart was just about to go downstairs, but she stopped him

"Please, could you sit here for a moment?" - she asked. He nod, and sat down near her. They both looked outside the window, as the stars started appearing in the dark sky, and night slowly took over day.

"You know, sometimes, I feel like that's it. It's the end of me, and that this problem can't be solved. Our problem seems like this"- she said quietly. Kind Heart looked at her, then turned back to the window.

"Listen, I don't know what's it like - to be responsible for some pony. I never got the chance to be responsible. Don't know why. Maybe it's tough luck, maybe I'm just indecisive, but my nanny used to say one thing - every problem seems impossible if you didn't have a good sleep. You should really get some sleep, Twilight"

"I have a lot to do. We need to.."

"No, you sleep, I'll handle it. Don't worry, I promise I won't ruin anything" - he said and was about to leave. But, to his colossal surprise, Twilight sprung out of her bed and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. It takes such a kind heart to help ponies, who you don't even know" - she said, closing her eyes.

"I...I..." - he couldn't say a word. Something got right up his throat, and he was unable to say even a word. Something strange was stirring inside his very soul, something pure and beautiful, but sorrowful at the same time.

"You could have left at so many opportunities, but even know, when all things are going to hell, you stay here to help us. Thank you" - she said.

They stood like this for quite a while. Twilight put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Kind Heart just stared on the wall. After two minutes, he noticed that Twilight fell asleep. He gently put her back in her bed, and went downstairs. He lied down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Memories came back again, but this time...they were not as bright. Perhaps, even painful.

Kind Heart was lying in his bed. The fever was getting worse and worse each day, and he couldn't even get up. The walls of his room became so mundane and boring he was unable to look around anymore. He was just lying, staring at the ceiling. His concentration was interrupted by the sound of the opening door.

"Well, well, here is our patient. How are you feeling, Kind Heart?" - a mare, carrying a bag with big red cross on it asked. Kind Heart could just cough silently in reply. "Oh, not good. All right, this should make you feel better"

She took some vials out of her bag, and also a handkerchief. After soaking it with the liquids from the vials, she tied it around his neck tightly.

Sister White Shawl was Kind Heart's nanny ever since he was born. Iron Hoof hired her to watch over him, and all this time she was always around in the castle. Her mane was bright white, while she herself was the color of copper. Maybe that was the reasoning for her name.

She was always there to help him. As a baby, he used to hurt himself pretty badly sometimes. She was always there to bandage the wound, give him appropriate medicine, and sometimes scold him for bad behavior. But that happened very rarely, as Kind Heart, while being very adventurous, never wanted to upset her, and always tried his best not to get into troubles. But, in the recent times, she visited him less and less, and there were days when he didn't see her at all.

"Yeah, that should be all right" - White Shawl said, as she finished applying the medicine. After that she kissed his forehead, wishing him good night. But after a begging look from Kind Heart, she smiled, and said, that she'll stay for a bit longer.

"Sorry if it looks like that I don't come as often as I did before. I hope you're not angry with me because of that. If I had a choice, I would visit you every day. You see, your mother doesn't really want me to be around anymore" - she started speaking, but noticed that Kind Heart fell asleep.

"He-he. Poor boy, must be really tired fighting this fever" - she said, carefully tucking the blanket. Suddenly, she heard a whisper and turned around. Singing Blade, Kind Heart's mother was standing in the door, and she didn't look happy at all. White Shawl slowly and carefully got up, went out of Kind Heart's room, and closed the door, preparing herself for a talk with Singing Blade.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to keep away from my son!" - she said furiously. Her bright red mane was covering half of her face, and it was really contrasting from her skin being dark-grey.

"Mistress, Kind Heart is very ill. He needs treatment" - White Shawl said, not being intimidated by Singing Blade's angry tone.

"He is my son! He has to endure this fever on his own! He is strong enough for this!" - Singing Blade hissed.

"He is too young to just endure the sickness on his own. It's not the question of strength, it's the question of common sense! Missis Singing Blade, Kind Heart is just a child now. Please, leave your honor behind and become a mother to him" - White Shawl replied. She seemed calm, but inside she was burning with anger. How dare this mare just leave her own child like that?! This damned wretch never showed up when Kind Heart needed her! It was White Shale who was beside him in his times of need, and may Celestia tear her soul out of her body and burn it in fire if she leaves Kind Heart now!

"Who do you think you are?!" - Singing Blade started losing her temper.

"Apparently, his mother. If you don't want to take care of your own son, I will do it, whether you like it or not! And if it's the money you're worried about, no need to, I don't need your gold!" - she said as angrily as she could, but it still sounded very calm, compared to Singing Blade who was boiling with anger right now.

Singing Blade suddenly rushed towards her and knocked White Shawl down. She was so much stronger than the poor nanny, and she knew it. She pinned down her throat, and started choking her.

"Listen to me, you stupid goat! If you ever come here again, I will kill you and your whole damn family! Do you understand me?!" - Singing Blade hissed. White Shawl remembered her old mother and father. They live not far from the castle. Her brother works at the farm, so not that far either. White Shawl knew Singing Blade. These weren't just empty threats.

"Gargh...okay...I will leave" - White Shawl said, barely breathing. After that, Singing Blade finally released her.

"Good! When I pass here again, you must be gone from this place forever" - she said, and walked away proudly.

White Shawl got up and looked towards her. She hated this pony. Hated as much as her soul was capable. She went back into Kind Heart's room and looked at him once again. He was peacefully dreaming, somewhere away from here. From this mean place, away from his mother. She looked at his happy face, and a single tear ran down her face. She opened her bag once again, took out a piece of paper, a piece of charcoal, and started writing. Started writing a letter to Kind Heart. She wrote and tears continually ran down her face. She knew that she will never see him again. So much time spent together, she started feeling like he was.. of her own blood. Like he was...hers. And nopony else's. But good things never last forever. She had to leave her homeland and leave him behind. She felt like she's betraying him, leaving him to die. She finished writing, put the note on the desk near Kind Hearts bed, and hesitated for the moment. Then, she took out a little bag, and put it near the letter. She approached Kind Heart, and kissed him one last time in his forehead. Then, she slowly walked away and left his room. She will never return again.

Next day, Kind Heart woke up feeling much better. The fever was much weaker, and his throat stopped hurting. He wanted to sprung up from the bed, just like the old times, and run to White Shawl, to hug her and then go for a walk. He noticed a note on his desk, with White Shawl signature bird on the bottom. He also noticed a small bag near the note. He happily picked up the note, waiting for some interesting riddle or a mission for him.

*My dear Kind Heart. You grown up a lot, I have to say. But still, you are pretty young to understand what has happened. It is really difficult, even for adult. I hope you will never have to understand what is it like. I have to leave. Leave forever. Never to return. I will leave this land with all my family...No, I'm lying. Not all my family. I am forced to leave you behind. I don't feel good because of it, actually, I feel like a traitor. But leaving you is like tearing a part of my soul off. I have to leave, because my family is in danger. Your mother doesn't want me around anymore. I am not leaving because of you, no. I would stay forever by your side. I know you will grow up a good pony. Stay just like you are - kind and beautiful. Never abandon your name. Stay true to your heart. Goodbye, Kind Heart.

P.S. - There are daisies in that bag. Please, if you can understand and forgive me, plant them in a pot in your room.*

Kind Heart was lying on the couch, staring on the ceiling, as a single tear ran down his face. White Shawl was...his only true friend. The only pony he could talk to about anything, even most personal matters. The only pony he ever trusted fully. The only pony who shown kindness. He got up, and went to his thing, lying in the corner. After digging for a minute in them, he took out a carefully preserved box. It was quite big and sturdy. He opened it, and carefully took out...a pot of daisies, carefully preserved with magic. They withered a bit, but not much. Kind Heart carefully put the pot on the table. He hoped that Twilight wouldn't mind this. After all, it was her house.

Now, he knew what feeling stirred up inside him. Something he has never felt before. He felt that...Twilight trusted him. Trusted him with all her heart. He never felt so strange before. He thought that all those years spent in seclusion, he knew everything. But in the end, he is just a blind fool, who never knew what life really is. And now, it may be too late to set things right.


	4. Chapter Three Redemption

Redemption

Next day Kind Heart was slogging through the streets of Ponyville. These pretty houses, once holding welcoming ponies inside, now keep hateful and frustrated owners inside like cages. You can't look at a window without seeing a metallic bar. Nopony will say hello, nopony will even look at you - hunger drives them crazy.

But not it wasn't the surroundings that made Kind Heart think about his life. It was Twilight How did it come to be this way? Why does she trust him? He couldn't understand, and maybe never will. Some may call this idiotic, but even such a simple thing as a hug could change your life forever.

Kind Heart carefully walked around a big pile of mud in the center of the streets. As he continued his way, more and more piles of dirt and litter were standing in his way. This can't go on any longer, the town is literally drowning in its own trash.

Finally, Kind Heart reached the library. He came close to the door, but stopped for unknown reason, hesitating to come in. But, when he gathered all his strength, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Twilight, are you here?" - he said loudly. Her smiling face appeared from the upper floor.

"Hello! How's it outside?" - she asked. Kind Heart just shook his head. "Oh, by Celestia. When will we find this stupid spear and catch that stupid Night Whisper?! Argh!"

She flew up and landed near him.

"Yes, I hope soon" - he said, and sat down on the couch. "Everything will be back to normal then. You will return to Canterlot, to rule over Equestria, your friends will visit you much more often, because they miss you, and I..I'll just return home" - Kind Heart said, looking at his things.

"Well..." - Twilight said, and sat down near him. "Do you really have to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it seems like you have little to no friends back home. And you sound like you really don't want to go back...um...I would really appreciate if you stay here. You became a good friend, you know. And being away doesn't really help friendship, right?"

"Right...Thank you, Twilight...I appreciate it." - he said, in a saddened voice.

"You may return home if you want, but sometimes...your home is where those you love are. Not where you were born"- she said awkwardly.

"Home...is where those you love are..." - he repeated silently.

"Oh, by Celestia! I didn't mean that you don't love your parents! Sorry, I didn't mean that, sometimes I can something stupid and never notice it" - she went on, but Kind Heart didn't listen. Your home is where those you love are. And right now, if he won't act, his home and those he loves will be gone.

"I need to go. I..I will be back soon. Don't wait for me if something happens" - he said, and went out of the library. Twilight felt horribly - how stupid can she be sometimes! Now he is probably angry with her. She shouted after him: "Wait! I said I'm sorry!"

He stopped and, after hesitating a few moments, shouted back: "No, it's all right. Everything you said is true. I just...need to set something right". He continued down his path. Twilight was confused about all this, she really wanted to follow him, but she figured that that would not be very nice. What if he has some important personal things to take care of? In any case, she decided to stay at home.

The lighting pierced the darkened sky. The clouds were gigantic and dark - the storm was coming. Kind Heart was rushing through the streets, looking as the ponies gathered together in groups. They sounded angry, some of them even openly called out the guards and Twilight.

"There ain't no killer! Our 'Beloved' Princess is just playing us for fools! Made Ponyville her private country!" - a big earth pony shouted.

"Yeah, enough of this! We're not taking this crap anymore! The murder, the blockade - all seems too convenient! She just set it all up!" - another pony rose his voice. More and more ponies joined this cacophony of hatred and desperation.

The crowd grew bigger and bigger. Then, somepony grabbed a torch...

Kind Heart rushed away, as this gigantic avalanche of angered ponies went to the library. He knew what needs to be done. There is no other way!

Twilight threw the coach at the door, blocking it. The angry crowd was storming the library, ramming the door. She heard screams of anger and demands to come out. The ground was shaking, and the walls were trembling. Twilight screamed at them to stop, ordering, asking, begging - nothing helped. This horde was out for her blood.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Then Twilight felt the temperature rising. Her worst fears have come true, as somepony has set the library ablaze in order to smoke her out. Twilight started to gather as many books as she could grab into one pile. Then she torn the curtains from the windows and wrapped the books in them. She ran upstairs, and got to the balcony. The view of hundreds of ponies surrounding her was scary. She didn't have time to think about it, as the tree, in which the library was located, started to collapse.

Twilight gathered all her strength, as she flew up in the air, holding this big improvised bag of books with her magic. She, of course, expected disorder in town after she declared the lockdown, but she didn't expect them to try to murder her, even going so far as to burn the library down! She flew to the town hall, trying to find refuge there.

She landed on the balcony, threw the "bag", into the corner, and approached Mayor Mare.

"What is going on?!" - Twilight said furiously.

"I don't know! I'm not part of this, I swear" - Mayor replied, scared to death. Twilight looked at her, right into her eyes.

"Listen, are you with me, or not?"

"Of course, my princess! I'm with you till the bitter end!"

"Let's hope the end won't be bitter" - Twilight replied and started pondering what to do next. Then, in the distance, she saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, flying towards the crowd. Twilight ran to the balcony.

"Dash! Fluttershy! I'm here!" - she shouted as loud as she could. They heard her, and quickly rushed towards the building

As they landed, Twilight saw that they were attacked too. Rainbow was covered in cuts and bruises, and Fluttershy had several of her feathers ripped out.

"By Celestia, they attacked you too?! Insane, this is INSANE!" - Twilight shouted.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop them! We can't hide in town hall forever!" - Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"And what do you propose? Fight them! They are my subjects for Equestria's sake!"

"Maybe you could...order them to stand down?" - Fluttershy's weak voice reached Twilight's ears.

"I would have tried if they haven't tried to burn down the library with me. This mess is out of control!"

"Where is Rarity, Pinky and Applejack?! What if these maniacs got to them?!" - Rainbow Dash shouted, but in a few moments realizing that she just called her neighbors and friends maniacs.

"I hope they're all right. We can try to find them, but we risk luring this crowd to them, putting them in even more danger.." - she said, and sighed. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't declared the lockdown, this wouldn't have happened. I'll give in to them. Then, they won't hurt you"

"That is the stupidest I ever heard! It's not your fault, the circumstances forced you to do it!"

The sky got darker and darker, and, eventually, raindrops started falling. All three looked down at the crowd. Like a raging sea, they were shouting and moving, demanding blood.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent and slowly started to move apart. In the distance, right behind them, a pony walked proudly through the formed passage. He was dressed in the dark cloak with hood, his face was hidden behind a mask, that was glowing devilishly green. Near him a big golden spear was floating.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?! Princess Twilight, hiding from her own subjects!" - he shouted arrogantly.

"And who are you supposed to be?" - a pony from the crowd asked. The stranger cast a glance at her, and she immediately backed away scared.

"Who am I? I...am...god!" - he screamed, as green magic field surrounded him, and his mask started glowing even more. Twilight figured that this mask was some kind of magic enhancer.

"I am Night Whisper, and you, gullible fools, were all pawns in my scheme!"

"Night Whisper! But..." - Rainbow Dash said and stammered for a second. "But why...is he here?"

"I don't know too, but it doesn't matter right now. He has the spear, and that is not good!" - Twilight responded.

"All this time my spies were hiding amongst you! Keeping this beautiful weapon safe! The only weapon capable of killing a Princess!" - Night Whisper shouted at the top of his lungs. "All this lockdown was to prevent the spear from going to Canterlot, straight into Celestia's heart!"

"So, Twilight tried to... protect us?!" - one of the crowd asked.

"Exactly! But you were too stupid of a herd to figure it out. Now, my weapon is assembled, and she is going to DIE!"

"Yeah?! We'll see about that!" - Twilight shouted as she landed right against him.

"Yes, we will! Prepare to face your demise, Princess!" - Night Whisper shouted as he used magic to fence off him and Twilight from everypony else, turning this fight into a duel.

The weather broke out in a massive rain, as lightings pierced the sky, and rain was falling harder than ever. As Twilight looked into the eyes of her enemy, she couldn't understand - why? Why did he reveal himself? Hadn't he shown up, the crowd would have torn her apart, and he would have succeeded. Maybe it was just his pride, maybe he wanted to personally kill her.

"Meet your maker!" - Night Whisper shrieked and threw the spear right at her. Twilight easily dodged it and caught the spear with telekinesis. She then proceeded to stick the spear into the ground. Night Whisper let out a deafening scream and unleashed a shockwave. The dirt and the pieces of mud flew into every side. Twilight quickly created a shield, and the wave faded into nothing upon impact. The power behind Night Whisper's spells was surprisingly low. Even a beginner could counter that attack. Twilight decided to seize the opportunity and fired magic missile at him. Night Whisper didn't even try to dodge, he just let the attack hit him. He flew back a couple meters and landed into a puddle of dirt.

"Heh, beginner's luck!" - he said, rising up. "Next time, it won't be that easy!"

He jumped in the air, glowing green, then fired a beam attack at her. The raindrops that were unfortunate to be in the way of the beam, were evaporated immediately. Twilight smiled, as she conjured a mirror shield, that deflected the beam right back at Night Whisper. He barely managed to dodge it.

"Hah, you got lucky!" - he screamed as he tried to cast another beam attack, but something went wrong and it backfired, as several little beams flew out of his horn and struck him instead. He fell back on the ground, smearing his hood in dirt.

This started to get weird. Night Whisper, the mastermind behind such a convoluted scheme, the pony responsible for deaths of hundreds back in his age, who is also UNDEAD, couldn't cast even the most simple attack spell.

"Ugh, I'm...just getting..started!" - he said, getting up and staggering.

"Too bad, because I'm done with you!" - Twilight shouted as she flew towards him, imbuing herself with energy to enhance the damage. The result was well expected - she crashed right into him, as they both flew through a couple of buildings, destroying lots of furniture. As they flew out of the last building and fell on the ground, Twilight couldn't help but wonder, what Night Whisper hoped to accomplish by attacking her.

The rain became even stronger, and wind was blowing furiously. Night Whisper barely managed to stand up.

"Oh, you're done...now! Got...you..where I wanted...ghah!"- he mumbled, as he slipped on the wet dirt and fell down. The mask fell from his face, and Twilight quickly grabbed and tossed it aside.

"No more games, Night Whisper! You're done!" - she shouted menacingly.

"...Good..." - he replied as he got up, and pulled the hood away. Twilight's expression changed in seconds from triumphant to shocked, and her heart stood still. Before her stood Kind Heart.

"You will not understand, I know. Right now, you have every right to hate me. You have every right to want my death. But right now, before you deliver the final blow, listen. Listen this one last time" - he said in a quiet voice.

"I went to Canterlot because I wanted to prove myself to my father. I wanted to become Celestia's student.." - he said, as Twilight backed away in shock.

"I dedicated all my life to studies...I spent nights and days studying. I was noticed, and my hour of glory was close. But then came the day when you tried to apply for the magical school. I was back there, watching. I was just interested. And then, that...thing..happened. You shown your true power, great and dangerous, that only Celestia was able control. That day, she took you as her student, that day I watched my dreams and life getting demolished. I was standing back there, I saw everything with my very eyes, and yet, I could not believe! I thought it was all a bad dream, that I can wake up at any moment. But, it was true. You became her student. And I was left in the shade. Ashamed, I hopped on the closest carriage and ran back home"- he stopped for a bit, delving into painful memories.

"What do you think you're doing?! Returning here, bringing nothing to prove your adulthood! You've always been good at magic, but this time, this one freaking time, you failed, like a complete loser!" - Iron Hoof shouted at him. Kind Heart looked into his eyes, and saw only disapproval and anger. "You are a disgrace, a stain on our honor! Our whole family worked so hard to attain this status, and then you come in and do everything possible to ruin it!"

"Father, I tried, but..."

"How dare you call me like that, you worthless scum! I've got only one son left!" - his father screamed at him.

"But I.."- Kind Heart was unable to finish his speech as Iron Hoof hit him right in the face. As he fell down, he saw his mother's face - completely indifferent and cold, even somewhat approving of what was happening.

A pair of keys landed near him. "Here's the keys for your cell. Make yourself comfortable there. And don't you ever show your face in my house, or I will kill you" - his father said, and walked away.

"The rest of my life up until my arrival here was in that cage. In that cell, my crazed mind came up with an idea, that this wasn't my fault. I blamed you for everything back then, for taking 'my' place..What an idiot I was" - Kind Heart said. "I sold the remaining things I had to hire ponies to spy on you, to keep me informed. After a while of spying, I started developing a plan. The more and more you learned about friendship and made new friends, the more and more details I added to my plan. Finally, the pinnacle of my plan was supposed to be my Mind Master spell. It allowed me to put certain ideas into a mind of a pony. I am good at spell craft, but spell casting is not my thing. The Mind Master worked as intended, but those under its control would turn into living vegetables. That's what happened to that guard, and that builder" - he raised his head and closed his eyes, embracing the rain. "I saw nothing but my vengeance. I lived so long in that cell, nurturing and raising my hatred. After you became princess, I saw this an opportunity, to strike you down at the pinnacle of your glory. I sent the letter about High Chancellor's son visit, and arrived instead of my brother. Then, you know the rest. The plan was to set the ponies against you, make them arise, using this legend about Night Whisper. Everything went according to the plan... except one thing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't continue. I was blind all this time, but now I see the truth. You are not to blame for my failure of a life. Nopony is. I was wrong all this time. But the gears were turning, and now the only way to stop all of this is to show the end of an act. The hero defeats the villain. You must kill me, the villain, in order for you, the hero, to triumph. Otherwise, they will tear you apart"

Twilight was listening to all of this, and slowly realized that she didn't start to despise him or hate him. Though he did all of this, he...wasn't really to blame. He did what he thought was right. Even if it was wrong, nopony shown him the right way. She thought that it was partly her fault his life turned out like this. Now, she was grateful for the rain. As those drops fell on her face, they could hide her tears.

"Now, it's time to finish this"

"Wait! There must be another way! Nopony has to die!"

"No, Twilight. I have to die. I want to die. I just can't live with it, with what I did. I can't live with the thought that I destroyed the lives of so many, while thinking myself righteous. My father was right - I am a complete failure..." - he said, picking up the mask and putting it on his face. "Twilight...if you think such an idiot as I deserves redemption...put a daisy on my grave. Just one. I love these flowers"

"Noo... it can't end...like this!" - Twilight said, barely maintaining non-crying voice.

Kind Heart didn't answer and just started approaching her. Twilight gathered all her will, and used telekinesis to throw him back on their previous battlefield. She flew up into the air and followed. The rain was hiding her tears, which were dropping from her face. Why does it have to be like this?! Finally she felt the feeling that is so rare to feel...but now...it will end before it even began.

She landed near him, as Kind Heart grabbed the spear with his magic. Only now she noticed that it was an ordinary spear, colored gold.

"Let's finish this, Princess!" - he shouted as he rushed towards her. She easily evaded him, and he slipped on the mud and fell down dropping the spear. Twilight caught the spear with her magic, and stopped. This doesn't have to end this way. Kind Heart's vision is clouded by his guilt, but she can find a way. He can redeem himself, in eyes of the ponies and his own. Suddenly, she felt that Kind Heart telekinetically grabbed the spear as well. She tried to hold it, she tried to save him. But in his final hour, Kind Heart used all his strength to pull the spear towards him. Twilight lost control of it, and in a moment, she could only watch as the spear impaled him. This very moment Twilight regretted how things are. Everything must be different, not like this. This is not fair! She quickly ran towards him and kneeled down

"Fool! I could have saved you..." - she said, crying.

"Maybe...but... then I would bring even more shame. My whole life was pointless, I lived for nothing...I lived in a fake world, around false friends...That little time I spent here, I saw how the true family looks...I wouldn't dare to destroy it... But I've tried, and now...I've got what was coming to me.."

"Shut up! You didn't deserve this! No pony deserves such fate!" - she screamed. He turned his head and looked her into the eyes.

"I'm sorry...for hurting you...for hurting all of you... My only redemption...is death. Goodbye, Twily. I hope you will be happy..." - he said, slowly closing his eyes. Twilight couldn't stand, and hugged his body, screaming, asking him to stay alive. She felt his life leaving his body. She still screamed and begged, even after he stopped breathing. The whole world froze for her, and time stood still. Kind Heart was no more.

Iron Hoof was sitting on his throne, fidgeting worryingly. His head was hurting badly - countless of sleepless nights made themselves felt. Since the day the servant ,who used to bring Kind Heart his food, burst inside his room and shouted that he escaped, Iron Hoof never had a good sleep. He woke up the whole borderlands, warned every town and village. But through all this time he received no good news. Kind Heart disappeared without a trace.

Suddenly, his guard burst through the door, trying to tell him something. Iron Hoof rose up from his throne. How dares he enter without invitation. That would earn him 20 hits with a whip, no less!

The guard respired, and calmed down a bit.

"My liege..."

"What?! How allowed you to come in?! I don't remember issuing an order!" - Iron Hoof shouted angrily.

"Your liege, the princess is here!" - the soldier gasped. Iron Hoof froze in place.

"What princess?" - he asked, expecting no answer. But he got it.

"This princess!" - he heard an angry voice in front of him. Scared, the guard slowly went to the side, and Iron Hoof saw Princess Twilight Sparkle. He stood frozen for a second, then fell down on his knees.

"My Princess, I..I didn't expect you to arrive. It seems the message hasn't reached us yet.."

"I sent no message. This is an unofficial visit. Private matters!" - she said angrily, and Iron Hoof looked at her. She wasn't dressed like a royalty at all! No jewelry, no crown, nothing! Had you met her in the street, you wouldn't guess she's a Princess, unless she had both wings and a horn.

"Oh..then...what is it you wish to talk about?" - he said, rising from his knees.

"I'm here to talk about your son" - she said coldly, but in her voice he could recognize notes of sadness.

"Metal Mane? Is there something that he did?"

"No. Your younger son"

"...I don't know what you are talking about..." - Iron Hoof replied, hiding his eyes.

"..He was right then..." - Princess said, suddenly turning very sad. "He was honest..."

"What are you talking.."

"I know about your younger son, High Chancellor Iron Hoof. He escaped from your hold, seeking revenge. He set up an attack on the innocent ponies, used Mind Control on two more, including the attacked, and tried to turn the residents of Ponyville against me"

"Ah...my princess..I am...so sorry..." - Iron Hoof said stuttering. He couldn't believe his ears! This weakling had the GUTS to escape and threaten princess's life!

"Yes, you should be. Because he atoned for his crimes, and found redemption. But you have this ahead of you!" - Twilight Sparkle said, menacingly approaching him.

"What?..I...I.." - Iron Hoof mumbled as the words were stuck in his throat.

"He sacrificed himself to stop his own plan. His plan to exact his revenge and earn your respect, respect of his father. He abandoned the dream he was nurturing in soul for so long, because he had a heart. Something you definitely lack!" - she said and turned away.

Iron Hoof couldn't believe his ears. His son... sacrificed himself? To protect the Princess? He didn't even know that Kind Heart was capable of something like this. Sacrificing your own life is not a task for cowards.

"He died, so I may live. He said he died free, he said he had everything while being with us...But he was lying. He didn't have you beside him. When he needed help the most, you turned away and left him. You thought he was weak, indecisive. But he was far stronger that you. He found strength in his heart to fight his lust for revenge. And he won" - she said, closing her eyes. "I don't know much about his life...how he lived...but I know for certain, that it doesn't matter how powerful and strong you think you are...you will never be stronger than him"

Iron Hoof stood there, silent. The last remnants of his pride were gone.

"Right now, I wish I wasn't Twilight Sparkle. I wish I was somepony else, so I could punch you right in the face... But, since I am not somepony else, I give you a piece of advice - let go of your stupid pride. It hurts all those around you" - she said, and walked away. Guard proceeded to escort her back to her carriage.

Iron Hoof was standing in place, looking down the floor. He was broken, utterly destroyed. The one he rejected, the one he ignored, the one he never wanted to view as a son, the one he viewed as weak...turned out to be stronger than himself. Suddenly, Iron Hoof fell on the floor, as memories flooded his mind, tormenting him with horrible guilt. He never respected Kind Heart, never thought him strong enough. Unlike his brother, Kind Heart never was tough. He was never ready for true responsibility. When he was born, he didn't even arrive to meet his wife. he never visited him when he was a little foal, playing with White Shawl... When Singing Blade told him that White Shawl has to leave, he agreed without hesitation. Because he didn't care. When Kind Heart returned without accomplishing his goal, instead of helping him with it, he left him, abandoned him... Why didn't he help him? He did help Metal Mane...

Iron Hoof was lying on the floor, realizing, what a monster he was. When he came to power, he throught himself the greatest. So all those close to him must be the greatest. Including his family. Metal Mane was oppressed by his pride, his ambition to be surrounded by greatest. He wanted to make his son the greatest, even if it meant breaking him. Metal Mane withstood...Kind Heart couldn't. Just as he realized through what hell he made his sons go through, not for their own good, but for his ego...

He looked back on his throne. What a magnificent piece of furniture. It used to remind everypony of his strength and position. Iron Hoof unleashed a heart chilling scream as he engulfed the throne in magical field. This is the monument he built for himself, the monument he built for his own ego...It has to be destroyed! Everything in this bloody palace! The power he never felt before stirred in him, as Iron Hoof crushed his throne into dust. He then proceeded to break everything that was in his sight - coaches, vases, pictures. Everything reminded him of his pride, and he was disgusted. He looked down on the ground, and saw the red rug, decorated with golden threads, forming his insignia. Enraged, he picked up the damn rug and start tearing it apart into tiny bits. Only one thing was giving his pride a last chance to exist - his crown, the crown he ordered to forge him the day he came to power. He violently threw it on the ground, magically grabbed a piece of his throne, and smashed the golden masterpiece with it. With each crushing strike, the soft metal gave away and crimpled. The red and green rubies in it shattered into tiny pieces, and by the end they were nothing but dust.

The guard came in, and was horrified by the chaos that took over the room

"You Highness...are you all right?"

Iron Hoof struck one last time, and threw the rock away. He slowly turned to the guard and smiled.

"Yes, boy. I am all right. Could you please call for Metal Mane. I need to talk to him"

The guard was surprised and horrified at the same time. Iron Hoof just...ASKED him! He never even softened his voice, but right now, their fearsome leader was asking with a relaxed voice. The guard quickly ran to the barracks, where Metal Mane was living, as the commander of frontier guards.

Metal Mane was hurrying to the throne room. The news the guard brought were disturbing. His Highness gone mad? He was always of the cold mind, and just a few minutes ago he went insane? Nonsense! Metal Mane hurried up as the feeling of unrest was twirling within him.

He rushed inside the throne room to see it completely devastated. The rug was torn into ribbons, the decorative statues were smashed, and, worst of all, the throne, the prime symbol of father's glory, was turned into pile of rocks and dust. In the center of the room, his father was sitting. Beside him was lying a wrecked piece of gold, that was once his crown. Iron Hoof lifted his head, and looked right at his son.

"Your Highness, what happened? Are you all right?" - Metal Mane asked. Iron Hoof didn't reply, he just got up and started walking towards him. This scared Metal Mane. Is his father truly gone mad? Is he going to kill him?

Iron Hoof came really close to Metal Mane, looked right into his eyes...and hugged him. If Metal Mane was struck by the lightning, that wouldn't be a tenth of shock he felt. His father, Iron Hoof, the ruler of borderlands, heart made of metal...just hugged him, just like that. For nothing!

"Please...call me father. Just..father...simple as that"

"F..f...father. What happened?"- Iron Hoof released him, and Metal Mane looked right into his eyes. He saw tremendous sorrow and guilt in them, but, somewhere deep down, he saw happiness.

"I was told the truth...my son...Please, forgive me for everything that I wasn't to you! Forgive me for not being your father!"

"But, your...father...why do you say that?"

"Because true fathers care about their children...not about their ego. I am sorry, son, I brought you so much suffering"

"Please, father, tell me what happened!" - Metal Mane shouted, starting to get very worried.

"I..killed him...I killed your brother... He is dead...My son is dead, and that is my fault"

"Oh...no...Kind Heart..you fool" - Metal Mane whispered to himself, as he remembered releasing Kind Heart several months ago. He said he will recover his honor and bring honor. Metal Mane just wanted him to escape... but the poor fool still tried to get his revenge. And yet...he found his redemption.

"Metal Mane...I am a weak evil idiot. I understand if you never forgive me, but please...accept my title, and rule justly"

"Father, I hold no grudge against you...and I am not sure if I am ready..."

"You are! I know that for sure...I no longer want to be who I am...please... let me go...and take care of your mother..."

"Yes, father...I will" - Metal Mane said, as Iron Hoof walked away. Where is he going? Who knows. Metal Mane didn't try to stop him. Iron Hoof finally understood what he really was. He needed some time alone. Maybe, he will return, but now... they all need some time to gather their thoughts and think. Metal Mane smiled sorrowfully, saying his last farewell to his brother. Sometimes incredibly cynical, sometimes quite foolish...he found his true nature. May he find peace in the afterlife...


	5. Epilogue

The sky is covered with white clouds. The sun gently pours its warmth on the world below. The wind gently blows and the trees slowly tremble. The day like this is usually good for a walk, or even a picnic. Many ponies gather round their families and friends to go to parks or forests. But for somepony it is not the day of fun and happiness, but a day of sorrow and grief. A pony with a black cloak on her head and a very grim look makes her way through the streets of Canterlot. Young ponies look at her in confusion - how could she be unhappy on such a bright day? Only adults and old ponies know of the tragedy this poor mare had to go through.

She slowly walks through the parks and streets, trying to stay away from crowds as much as possible. She is making her way to the place ponies visit rarely - the cemetery, the most sad place imaginable. Even the air got much colder and bitter when she entered through the dark metallic gates. She slowly walked the narrow road between two big segments of the graveyard.

It was completely empty. Ponies honor their dead on very specific days, and for this poor mare, this day was today. As she made her way through this bitter place, she finally reached the segment of the cemetery intended for the recently deceased. The term 'recently' was used loosely, as the oldest grave in this segment was 200 years old.

The sorrowful pony approached the graves she was looking for - two lonely gravestones, placed very closely to each other. One was reading:

"Here lies Sunny Valley,

A loving husband, father and dear friend.

May you find your way in the afterlife"

The other was reading:

"Here lies Smiling Cloud

Beloved wife and mother

May you find your way in the afterlife"

The gravestones were simple, no ornaments or special decoration, just a stone board with these epitaphs engraved on them. The green ivy twined one of the stones.

The pony silently removed the ivy with magic, and polished both stones with a piece of cloth, brushing away dust. Then, she removed the withered flowers on both graves, so that they won't kill the new ones. After that, she sat down before them, and sung quietly, an ancient song of leading spirits to a better place.

Suddenly, her concentration was interrupted by a male voice, singing the same song, but of a different culture. While she was singing the modern interpretation, the voice was singing a version very common for regions outside Equestria and...Equestrian borders. The pony decided to investigate.

She followed the sound, and soon reached the source of the sound. Somepony was sitting before a monument, somepony familiar. The pony approached him, but was afraid to interrupt him. Suddenly, he started talking to her.

"Don't think you could sneak up at me like that" - he said, and the pony was stunned. Before her stood Iron Hoof.

"Iron Hoof?" - she asked, puzzled. Iron Hoof turned around confirming her suspicions, and also voicing his own.

"White Shawl?" - he replied, looking anxiously into her eyes. White Shawl took of her cloak, revealing her snow-white mane. She looked into Iron Hoof's eyes and couldn't believe herself - the usual cruelness and indifference were gone from his eyes, instead, they looked very sad and gloomy. It seemed like he didn't sleep a lot in the recent time.

"How surprising to see the infamous Iron Hoof here, in Canterlot. Especially in such a place, filled with ponies who were 'not strong enough'!" - White Shawl said mockingly, remembering his cruelty back when she served him.

"Heh, I understand your feelings, my dear. You have every right to hate me, but please, for now, leave alone" - he replied sorrowfully.

White Shawl looked over his shoulder at the epitaph on the monument, and while she was reading it, her soul bled.

"Here lies Kind Heart

The pony, who was able to see the light and turn away from the path of darkness

The pony, who saw much cruelty, but found kindness in his heart

May you find your way in the afterlife"

White Shawl approached the monument and now was standing right beside Iron Hoof.

"I shouldn't have left...Why did I leave then?! Why didn't I take him with me?! I knew no good would come out of it! I knew it!" - she said through tears. Iron Hoof didn't reply, he just looked down on the ground.

"He had a chance to live a normal life with me! Had I the courage, I would have taken him, even if it cost me my life...But I quailed before such thought. I left him behind... I killed him, by leaving him behind for you and your wolfish wife!"

She expected Iron Hoof to turn red with wrath, but he just sighed. "I know...you are right, White Shawl...". White Shawl was shocked... Iron Hoof did change...but at what cost?

"I realized my mistakes. Now, I am just an old man, with a heavy sin on his soul that I can never be forgiven for. If you wish to mock me, go ahead, I don't care anymore"

White Shawl lowered her head in sorrow.

"Forgive me...I shouldn't have said that...after all, I am just as guilty as you are..."

"No, you are not. I am his father, it was my responsibility to see him grow into a real pony. Instead, I wanted him to become my plaything, something I can fiddle with... I thought that I was doing good deeds, but it all was just for my entertainment...It's pointless to debate who is guilty, when nothing can be changed"

"Yes...I agree with you" - White Shawl said quietly, and looked at the grave itself. "Did you plant these?"

"No...I don't know who...maybe his friends...they are beautiful...yet simple..."- Iron Hoof replied.

"Yes, they were his favourite"- White Shawl whispered.

A bush of beautiful daisies was blushing in its prime. Their white petals were like clouds, surrounding the sun. These simple, common, and yet pretty flowers were looking right at Iron Hoof, as he felt the warm wind going through his skin, piercing his muscles and reaching his heart. He suddenly felt such kindness and fuzziness in his heart, like the day Kind Heart first talked to him. The day, he will remember as the brightest in thousands of dark days forever. Maybe, Iron Hoof just was too tired and it caused him to hear things, or all his sadness was driving him mad, but in this warm wind he heard a whisper. A whisper so quiet the noise of the grass was more loud, and yet, a whisper so important, it pierced his inner being.

"I forgive you"

Iron Hoof closed his eyes, and lifted his head, letting the wind to dishevel his mane. He looked at the sky, and smiled, letting a single, tiny sparkling tear to fall down on the ground. Then, Iron Hoof kneeled before the monument. Finally, the long and painful history of a father and a son was over. They were both free. Free from the grips of pride and selfishness. Free from the darkness Iron Hoof dwelled in and dragged his family into. The nightmare is over.


End file.
